


五班同人合集

by Frigiditaet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frigiditaet/pseuds/Frigiditaet
Summary: 存档15/16年短篇rps，cp内详





	1. 【庄棠】你有没有三千米高的桐木笼2015/9/4

我也不记得是第几天了，这也没什么好记的，总之不是第一天或是第二天。因为我记不大得确切的了，时间的铁轨碾压着日期的枕木，过去的日子总是消失在身后，散发着清香的大块松木甩在车尾，被森林里翻腾的浓雾包裹。它也容不得你再开回去。你要如何刹住嗡鸣的火车，让滚烫的内炉释放冰冷，教尖叫的烟囱艰难地大口吞下那些，早已吐出去的梦幻的云朵？它们不是已经和你生活的空气水乳交融了吗？

我只能在车尾坐下，紊乱的气流从我梳好的马尾里勾出一缕一缕思绪。我感觉四月的露水沉淀在铁皮上，它们以为自己足够柔软，能感化那些坚硬而冷酷无情的东西；可惜它们从没能离开过这片土地，高耸入云的森林牢牢攥住了脖子上的锁链，严禁它们离开千万年的故土；而要是它们能勇敢一点，瞅准了偶尔穿过高低枝桠的山雀、灵敏地躲藏进她柔软的绒羽，也许就能来到大海边。它会看到它永远也忘不了的悲伤，是比烙铁还要通红，比铭文还要深邃。它会看到无边无际的水，深蓝的、深绿的、闪着金光、亦或是喷涌着内心迸发出的雪花的，它们在这里被诅咒似得发疯，前赴后继地只为够上岸边的礁石国王，哪怕只能从他的蛏子皮衣上摸到一只浮游植物，都要狂喜地冲上天空。海水一次又一次猛烈地撞击海岸，浪花永不退色，银白色的幽灵玫瑰在天堂生长。但是冲在前头的太澄澈、太年轻了，连自己的影子也找不出来。它们可看见过礁石的回应？那些黑色的像绝望一样千疮百孔，以太的翅膀永不会光临、永不会返航。

我只记得第一天，我和那个男孩第一天成为同桌。也许是上个星期，或者这个学期，或是开学的第一天。那天的天气我不记得，只能依稀辨别是个下午。我们老师要我们收拾书包，等着她给我们换座位。我早早就清理了桌肚，像是这里从来没人来过。椅子支撑着我和书包的重量，它也毫不在乎。我起身的时候它仿佛叹了一口气，感叹它重又是孑然一身。我的路过仿佛从没给它带来快乐，它也许觉得虽然我并不会把它压垮成废铜烂铁，但能把它压进一个燃着不灭的地火的空洞，从另一个方面把它焚得灰飞烟灭。

我顺从地换到隔壁，同一排，只是一个微小的平移。但是平移并没有想象的那么简单。新同桌是个男孩子，这是确切的。但是没有一样的树叶，没有一样的鸡蛋。新同桌很白，但并不是那种白到不能触碰的高冷，不是炸开的闪电。显然他还是黄种人，但是能让人想到一些和白色有关的美好事物。比如说奶油，它内心的一些翻腾的远古隧道是香草的黄，比礼品盒的绸带还要黄；再或者是栀子花，细腻地不知该用哪里去抚摸。

那是最美好的一天，没有什么绚丽成油画的晚霞，没有赞美我主降生的银河。它的蛋壳让它成功地伪装在日记里，而里面是从心尖肌滋取养料的苹果花，想要接近都要窒息。

土豪也许被我说得太夸张了。希望你们在什么时候见过，那你们应该能理解我的意思。

平淡如水的日子无声无息。他那天对我说腆着脸含着笑对我说你好，请多关照，是在光洁的橡树皮上，用他百战百胜的斧头砍出了第一块豁口。他借我笔芯，我说谢谢，颤颤悠悠地用豁口上新长出来的第一根嫩芽接过来。我们在英语课上被点起，我作为他的partner。我少有地走了神，他的问题我一个字没听清，模糊不清的音节在耳廓里轮回。我杵在那，想把自己伪装成课本的一部分，用笨拙的翻页来计量每一秒的二分之一、四分之一、十六分之一。我小口咀嚼为数不多的和平，把自己躲藏在几个世纪后的灾难之前。土豪见我说不出，喉结在咽脖滚了滚。他今天换了新眼镜框，比原先的纯黑显得更平易近人。他看上去真的太好了，显得格外不同，安详地能为你做任何事。他也真做了任何事，但这不是我所想要的。

他说出了比我的沉默更尴尬地一句话。短暂的沉默后，全班的笑让他今天的装束抹上了小丑的颜色。他的脸羞得像西府海棠，嘲弄的风吹露出遮掩在身后的红。老师也憋不住，颧骨的肌肉高高地堆积。她让我们坐下。我的座椅冷得像冰，是被号角从大西洋海底召唤上来的吗？我又如何得知，那似是似非的灯光，该如何分辨真假？

我在海岸边努力划动宽大的鳍状肢，可否告诉我，哪里偷运着毒品？

迎春花开了两次，我们的日子继续下去。他的好友渐渐遍布校园，我下课坐在座位上，左手边的椅子总是空的。像电影院那么黑暗，放电影时，人都在，却彼此都看不到脸；一放完，灯光重新亮起，人又都没了。你身边有什么同好、什么邻居，从不曾知晓。我该到有三角梅的远方走走吗？我的作文里有一次莫名其妙地出现了这一句，老师在旁边画了一个大圈，赏了猪尾巴。她一定是没有灵魂的其他地方人。

我们几乎没有交集。除了上课必要的合作、讨论。我对他的了解像个陌生人，我的言行举止更昭明了这点。我上课坐直了，是不显得那么矮；我字写好看了，是不想要他的嘲笑；我用上曾经的爱好做好活动，是希望他看一眼，惊讶一下，问我你是不是学过跳舞。但是越是沉默的礼貌，不越像是虚假的的吗？

在晴空万里的日子，他在白杨树下跳沙坑。跳起时是樵夫挥舞砍斧，扭曲的鞋底逼迫沙粒窜进空气，毫不知情的刃口发出穿刺动脉的耀眼，留下云室中痛彻心扉的塌陷，塌陷到中子星，到黑洞，到一切一切的根源。我看到阳光中的精灵在无声地推波助澜，他轻巧地落在两米开外，调皮地表示重心不稳。其他的男生围拢来抢他的眼镜，揉乱他的头发，掀起他的刘海。我看他们在夕阳下奔跑，永不疲倦地跳跃，让我想起多年前梦中的一片桦树林，枯枝败叶堆积了半条腿的褐黑，雪浪纸照样横向生长。风在树干间流淌，无数卷雪浪纸在风里腾挪躲闪，招展地显示一片空白。

在不见天日的雷雨里，我看他满面愁容地看着天地交接的远方。大风代我钻进他的裤管，雨滴洗刷了他镜片上我一直念念不忘的污渍。暴风雨的主宰在我耳边喃喃，你来选择，你要如何，悉听尊便【要看湿透play吗】。我看见他手臂上，有一条我幼年的母亲河，清澈地如海湛绿。它滚滚的波涛是在夜晚中回响在耳边的。我听见他眨眼，有落雪的碎玉声，如同柳絮飘进我的胸腔。我……

我终究是没来得及做出选择，暴风雨赢不过命运，命运三女神把我和他两根线重新分开。他的死党给他递了一把大伞，撑起来是黑红的格子。他声音重新亮起，盖过女生的窃窃私语。全班一起走下楼去吃饭，我的伞还拿在手上，手指松松地圈着，不知道是否有人需要。他撑着伞，帮没有雨具的同学穿过露天的风暴中心。这盘棋，从第一步开始就错了，让人恨不得砍掉那只推出第一枚棋的手。

我在所有空闲的时间里，用尽一切办法。我用绷带一圈圈缠绕渗滴乳白色树液的伤口，它又在别处崩裂开；我掐断苹果的嫩芽，扼杀它的一切花苞，它却依然隔着维度生长。我第一次遇到这种危险，安瓿的细颈掉落下微不可见的玻璃屑，却在心脏显示出致命的杀机。我的脑海里曾经有无数的面孔，几个星期间被悄无声息地全部收割，却只种下了一种种子。

第二年山茶开花的时节，老师组织我们去水族馆。全班起哄的像同学聚会上闹八卦，不论知不知道，都被狂热分子灌输了“约会三大圣地”。我不适合起哄，我静静地坐在座位上。土豪也在笑，他的前桌转过头来抱怨老师故意耍我们，后桌拉住了他的校服翻领，一松手就能看见脖子前的大片红痕，像音乐高潮突然加进的小提琴，每每出现总是伴随着哪里的泪水。我在乎，他不在乎。他的后桌从不停止，平生专注于整蛊土豪。我不知道有没有哪次他真正生过气，能不能镇压住什么。他不是黑玉麒麟镇纸，不会那么厚重，他是从河里捞上来的，一出水就无需打磨，也轻的容易顺流而下，滚落进浊江底，卡在几块大石头的深渊中。

水族馆是个好地方。没有人会注意你的表情、你在看什么。幽蓝而饱满的空间催人入眠，放松一切警惕。女生们兴致勃勃地对水箱里的鱼指指画画，男生卖弄地评头论足。空气中不新鲜的潮湿味是种享受，我跟在前面同学后面，眼睛却看着领头的人。我已经很久没有看他的正脸了，他的眼睛很容易追踪到隔着两层楼的视线。黑暗中人影曈曈，只有我在深海底下看着另一条海上的船。

我在黑暗的浪潮中前行，手指分开布料的逆流，眼睛紧盯着没有标示与指示灯的灯塔。我的好友不知所踪，他的好友也不知所踪。如同在天地间的野草里，不知东南西北，不知古人来者，瞪大眼睛，不让泪水迷失双眼，走早筋疲力尽的时刻。若有一刻倒下，野草里的兔、蛇、金花鼠，还有其他的小动物，都会来违规倒下的庞然巨物，互相问这是谁，这是谁。

我们经过清道夫的温馨小窝，经过空旷的红色鲷鱼巨缸。鲸鲨的巨口里望不到宇宙的边界，海豹眼里的高光是黑洞的喷射物质流，冲进哪里，哪里就滚烫的要熔化。

我终于跟丢了。我毕竟不是他的一部分。他的气味若有若无地在空气里晕开，被来往的人流洗刷地一干二净。我拼命更换鼻腔里的化学分子，无数不同的物质反应，辨别不是，再离开，不是，再离开。周围的人和鱼从我眼中溜走，再游进来；溜走，再游进来。我一下子觉得世界好小，小到连一个人都没有。我快速地穿行在教堂里，凡是我路过的地方，人们便把他们的脚从长凳上放下来，让我从那些光滑的平面上路过，踩着几百年的古木芯，它们也许要痛彻心扉。

我一排一排地经过，快速地审查他们虔诚的面容。人们都在听布告，少数一些人对我的存在表示惊奇。有时我拐弯会撞到雕花镂空的扶手，它们在我的身上留下一个红色的伤疤；撞在我心口上，留下红喉胸前的血迹。我一边穿行，一边想着，我会不会成为一只知更鸟，像它一样，把心口抵在蔷薇科的那些寡言少语的高傲贵妇上，无力地用自己的热血浇灌。

我拐进另一间教堂。那里的地面是刀尖剑脊。我放下脚跟。这里的主教是个衣着古怪的人。他穿着蓝色的制服，用带着黄色塑胶手套的八指捧起圣经。我从他的眼皮子底下流过，他看也不看我一眼，依旧高声朗读一段歌剧的台词。

我在这些玻璃与石料构成的恢弘大厅里穿行。我也许走了有十分钟、一个小时，我看见了我这一生中所有见过的脸，熟悉的、陌生的。他们从我身边闪现，我看得很清楚。但是没有一个，我不深入了解、却让我难以忘怀的人。他很白，也很黑。他在晴天，也在雨夜。他在那，又不在那。

难道他已经去满足三个愿望了。

——————

我是子棠。我上个星期在水族馆找人，但是没有找到。后来警察找到了这个人，花了三天时间。

他被发现的时候已经不在那里了。他躲藏在冷冻生鱼片的冰柜深处，人们把他拉出来的时候，他已经僵硬了，浑身冒着白气，嘴唇冻得像世界尽头的鸢尾，皮肤下隐约有鲜红，表面闪着细碎钻石的光芒。在场的人都手足无措，这是多么罕见的少年自杀方式。各大新闻媒体连续报道了这起案件，采访了死者的家属和亲友，我也被采访了，作为他的同桌。摄像机对准我的时候，我简直以为他们要把我吸进那个无底洞。

“我看不出他有什么问题，”我说，“他平时都是个很好的人。”

我从没应对过这种场景。我不知道该哭还是笑。

我曾经喜欢过一个人。他和我做过不到一年的同桌。他有一个好名字。我喜欢了他不到两年，他活了不到十五年。我不敢说我喜欢他，他也不知道喜不喜欢我。我只记得他有一副黑白的眼镜，像他的皮肤和头发那样。他像一种我叫不出名字的鸟，我想用雪浪纸永远把他画下来。

我记得他站在樱花树下数过毫不相干的题诗，站在暴风雨的阑干旁忙着拍遍。有夜莺忙着从沙场拔地而起。

而我远远地提着笼子，不敢靠近。


	2. 【母子】爱丽铭梦游仙境2015/9/4

大家好，我叫小明，现在上小学三年级。不要看我有这么个邪魅狂狷的名字，其实我比总裁还要苏。我是班里的副班长，平时样样考第一，偶尔考的比我高的，我都会画个圈圈诅咒他。我长得也特别帅，班长看上我好多年了，我尽管知道，但就是不说。

我还是我们学校唯一的党代表。知道什么是党代表吗？不知道吧，就是那个头上可以贴一颗五角星的。党代表可以命令你做事，你也不可以说不干！比如，我叫你去扫地，今天的值日你来干，你就必须放学待到五点。而我，就可以三点到家打赛尔号了！

今天我照常把值日的任务交给了班上的纪律委——史家家同学。她是班长的女朋友，所以我也很喜欢欺负她。我每天都把她的发绳拽下来。她气得涨红了脸，拉着阿畅畅畅畅畅要去找老师理论。我当然也不怕了，我可是党代表！还没等她们出教室，班长就把她们拉回来了。不论我对女生做什么事都不会有事，啦啦啦，真开心。

我今天的作业十分钟就写完了。作业好好写哦，比如什么５x+18=90这种题目，一看就知道5*18=90嘛，那x当然等于23了。我也很喜欢英语，我知道铅笔是pencli，念作喷厕灵；或者筷子，choiegfeiuqoxdhbd，嘿嘿，读音我不告诉你。我党代表，我就不说。语文老师也常常夸我，字写得天书一样，给我画了一个漂亮的圈圈，还在我手上画了几个星。

写完作业我就下楼去玩了。我很有自制力，没有去玩电脑，因为我知道电脑的辐射可以杀死大脑。我们小区在一个大学旁边，我们小学毕业就可以去大学了，大学生也没什么了不起。小区里有我的很多小伙伴，比如一个叫倪xx的，长得比我还矮还丑；还有梅xx，何xx，孙xx和庄xx。我们小区里有很多好玩的，比如别人家的枇杷树、别人家的门口、别人家的自行车库，只要别人的东西放在外面，就都是我们的。

今天我还没有喊他们下楼来玩。他们太蠢了，写个作业都要半个小时。我跑到我们的秘密基地，也就是别人家墙缝里有一颗大树，大树旁边有些空地，我们就把那里打扫了一下。秘密基地四面都是墙，只有小孩才可以从一个一人宽的缝进去。大人都太肥了。

我进去的时候特意留心了下周围，还好没有人发现。我赶紧钻进去。我们小伙伴里我最瘦，从缝里钻进去都不会蹭到灰，班长估计就是看上我这一点了，女人心海底针啊。

我进了秘密基地，感觉我成为世界的王了，哈哈，天下唯我独尊！班长看她长得还不错，成绩马马虎虎，我就把她特批为王的女人好了，前提是她要好好伺候我，给我买薯片和可乐。

我们秘密基地里有一颗大树，这棵大树直径有一米，皮糙肉厚，有十八层楼高。最巧妙的是，它的菊部有一个大洞，刚好够一个人做进去，就像佛祖那样。平时我们都在里面垫了一些破布。今天只有我一个人在，我就可以自己偷偷享受下高人一头的滋味了，哈哈。

我搬了几块砖头垫脚。以我的身材，简直小菜一碟。我坐进去，感觉简直爽歪了，于是放松下来，改为高大上的盘腿坐姿，手也放在了膝盖上。随后我灵机一动，想起只有我看过的西游记，里面的观音菩萨就是这么个坐姿，底下也是一颗树墩。于是我得意万分，做了一个托宝瓶掂树枝的动作。

没想到刚做出这个动作，我的屁股下面就一松。这个树洞竟然是空心的！我往下栽下去了！

我没有大叫，我不会让大人发现这个宝地的。但我还是要说一声，我〇你个小把把……

——————

我醒来的时候是早上。太阳刚被凤凰树巅托起，照亮空气中的每一颗水珠。香樟树的液泡鼓动着，像心脏一样跳动。我躺在一片修剪得当的草坪上，四仰八叉的。

我坐起来的时候，感觉头有一点昏。眼睛撑开沉重的金色光晕，看见我身上穿了一件黑色的长袍。我疑惑地伸手摸了摸领口，扯开低头一看，是白衬衫。

我在一片无边无际的草地上站起来。天空是碧蓝的，明显和我认知中的灰蓝不同。这种蓝我也见过，但是那是在无聊的时候，透压在字典里的糖纸望向天空。那时候是这样的，蓝，足够澄澈，然而家里的杜鹃花都成了紫色，显得毫无诚意。

我明显记得我是从一个树洞掉下来的，在树洞里好像掉了很久。但是我掉树洞之前，不是在中学写作业吗？

我毕竟还是有点知识的党代表。我头顶着天，脚踏着地，看着色差极大的太阳，开始往东方走。

我沿着东方走了很久。我的体能还不错，1000米能轻轻松松大气不喘。我走到太阳升到正顶上，若是在地球上，应该大概是四个小时。但是我确信我不止走了四个小时，至少有七个小时。

我感觉我走的都要天荒地老了，从十五岁走到了五十岁。我这一路上腿都要走掉了，膝盖以下都不是我的。我想了很多事情，比如我在哪，我怎么会在这，我作业写了多少，我期末考在了学霸后面，我今后的人生该怎么办。我当感觉我考虑完了我人生要考虑的所有东西，正好是正午。好在清风徐徐，很凉爽。我没出汗，厕所倒是很不文明地上了一次。

于是我又换了一个方向，大概转了七十度，走了更久。我已经快要走不动了，但是我得离开这里，回到我家去写作业。这样又是大概十个小时。中途我休息了百余次，每次休息后都欲求不满，觉得啊好累哦好累啊，诶呀我〇我〇〇要回家。这一路全是草地，没有任何东西，没有人，没有车，没有房子，没有任何有人的痕迹。我很快就饿了，也渴了。渴了还能喝点露水，但是饿了没有办法。我先饿了大概……大概三个小时，饿到一定界限了还好就不饿了。

终于我放弃了。我快要倒在地上了，我的脚步踉跄的要死了，啊，好累啊，太讨厌了。

我终于远远地看到一个黑影。

人形的，比我还高。我看他慢慢走过来。我也赶紧往他那里走。我喊：“你大爷！快来救人！”

他也看到我了，连忙开始跑步，说：“你站在那！我来救你！别动！自己不要动！”

我好开心，幸福，快乐。然后我就昏倒在地上了。

——————

等我再醒来，我看见一个上帝的男人坐在我的床边。我在一个霍比特人一样的洞穴里，很舒服，恩，开心。

我问那个人：“你是谁？我从哪里来？”

他回答的很公式化：“你是一个外星人，你到了一个没有人欢迎你的世界。我不是人，我欢迎你。你好了我就送你回去。”

我连忙说：“对对对，好好好，现在我要吃东西。”

于是我吃上了最喜欢的馒头，还有最喜欢的纳豆。我很开心，吃饱了。

后来我知道，这个星球上只有两千人，这些人都不能见人，我会被他们杀死，因为他们不喜欢我。这个上帝的男人是猴子，呸，是他主人的机器人，对，是个叫宁宁的机器人。他很有爱心，救了我。我很感动。

我在这里生活了五天，因为宁宁告诉我，我在这里的一天是我那里的一分钟。正好这时候宁宁的主人杨某发现了我的存在，他很生气，要派机器人来杀我。于是宁宁就让我骑在他身上，开车开了半天，回到了我进来的时候的洞穴。

啊，好小一个洞，我就是从这里生出来的。happy~

我头朝下挤了进去，我还记得宁宁对我说，回去以后要堵好通道口，或者毁掉。有空可以来见我。

我回去之后还坐在树洞里，手表上说只过了五分钟。我里面毁掉了这个树洞，让它的形成层重新长起来。我好聪明！

希望以后能再见到宁宁！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是什么邪典…


	3. 【桐钰】春去秋来2015/9/19

钰子抱着箱子从楼上下来的时候，并没有想到台阶上会横着一杆拖把。她出乎意料地被绊了一跤，从楼梯的最高处摔了下去。她的下巴重重地磕在箱子边沿，手指倒还好，及时松开了，没有压在箱子下。当阿桐从另一个拐角转过来，第一眼就看到了满地散落的试卷饭盒，被破坏的纸箱，还有诡异地头朝下躺在楼梯上的钰子。

当然，他也看到血迹的。

其实那杆拖把是他拖完办公室以后随手搁在那里的，他也从来没有多想，觉得这样还挺合乎校园一流学生的行为；于是第二天他和往常一样去班上，看到自己后面的位置突兀地空出来，能穿过大块的空气看到对面另一组的一文。上课四人小组讨论的时候，真有种自己周围本是玉石，被凿了好几个巨大而精细的镂空，让周围的温度下降了不少，更少了安全感。

他一直当自己躲在前后左右的包围里的。有什么人想动他，首要是不能打扰同桌佳冀、后桌副cp，还有后同桌（同后桌也可以）钰子。他们都不愿意自己的受到打扰，这样基本不会有人故意招惹。他只要在这堵铜墙铁壁里大开嘲讽，就从来不用担心安全的问题。

这是第一次，这堵墙被打开。

——————

医院不是一个好地方。哪里都是白和蓝的，弥漫着药水、疾病、痛苦和衰老的味道，墙壁都苦得要皱，是迫不得已被钢筋强撑起来的。钰子在学校几乎没有请过假，出勤表漂漂亮亮地是满排的红勾，像高山草甸溪流里生长的大片红杆子水草，眼里弥漫一片腥味。这种鹤立鸡群的全勤还是要付出不小的代价，钰子对自己身体的变化却也不甚在意。有时候会哪里疼一疼，哪次考试就少个几分；转眼又消散了，分数再加上去。不知从何查起，老师也不会注意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 果然tbc


	4. 【航文】一意孤行2015/11/22

“终于来通知了，”班长手里紧紧攥着报纸，伴随着平底靴撞击阁楼地板的咚咚声大步走过来，又把它摔在房间中央一堆被褥上，愤怒而焦躁地搓揉起自己的头发，“但又有什么用？有什么办法？我们能改变吗？”

佳冀在角落的床边整理剩下的所有衣物，两侧的眉尖好像又如同高飞的鸟停落在枝头一样放下去了一点，穿着正装的侧影臃肿地僵硬了一小会，但她手上收拾衣物的动作并没有停下。

“我们当让没有办法，这一周我们撤退了不止三次了……”她把几捆有些单薄的衣服用麻绳绑成草垛形，码放在床脚。然后她直起腰，小心地用两手没有被灰尘染黑的小指尖拨了拨鬓角的碎发，终于抬起头给了班长一个正脸，“通知无非就是把你所知道的消息官方重申一遍。先不抱怨了，瞧瞧眼前。阿班你看看这里边有没有什么你还要的。”

班长正郁闷地在床对面靠墙的餐桌前找一把能让她舒服地坐好的椅子，头也没抬地不住摆弄木头和布片，从佳冀的角度看不到她的表情，但是有些阴翳的声音传出来：“我没有了，我要的都收拾过了。阿文和阿畅呢？”

“都收过了。那我送走了。”佳冀在呢大衣的腰间擦了擦手，算是清理了一下。她再次弯下腰去拿刚刚处理好的废旧衣物，足足五捆衣物石头一样沉重，纤细的指尖被麻绳和严寒磨得通红。

班长局促地站起来：“我帮你拿。”

佳冀已经把它们都挂在臂弯和手心里了，人比秋天的稻穗还站不稳。她摇摇头说：“这些我拿，阿班拿一下那些被子。”

班长默默地走回房间正中，蹲在被褥堆前，手臂有些无措地拢了拢瘫软的几床薄毯。佳冀用脚尖帮她拨弄了几下，终于班长可以用手把它们圈住了。当班长终于抱起来的时候，她觉得好像灵魂出窍了一下。这种如同梦中才会出现的场景，以前有没有想过？

她们两个一前一后地走下楼去，临时的木梯发出惊心动魄的呻吟，嘎吱声不绝于耳。

阁楼里，阳光从草率的帐篷布口子里穿过，木头地板上的毛刺甚至都没有清理过，草草地用铁条固定在一起，生锈的铁钉从每个连接处探出头，由于雨水的浸染，暗红的铁锈留下血色的痕迹，长长地滴落下去。房间里只有一张床架子，卡在齐腰的木墙板和帐篷中轴的木柱中间。尽管如此，阁楼依然显得非常空荡，木板反射的明亮乳白色和浅棕色光晕在空气里融化开，向上升腾，又被深绿色的帐篷布吸进黑暗里，如同它们接下来要遭受的北方草原的黑夜一样，无限的扩大，衬得阁楼无限的小，比海上的孤舟还让人恐惧。

地上还有班长刚刚带回来的报纸，半透明的边角在风中涌动几下，不甘心地再躺下去。其实它能还坚持存在着已经了不得了。

头条用红字加粗写着，联邦决定：继续向北战略性转移  
——————  
很久以前，在联邦还没形成的时候，在十一公国还没建立的时候，甚至佣兵团还不存在，人没聚集齐的时候，开荒一代是在南方生活的。这虽然常常作为睡前故事的开头，但是不可否认，历史也确实如此。从佣兵团初具雏形到公国建立，这是联邦历史最辉煌的时刻，衣食无忧，气候温和。然而这段时间不过几十年，昙花一现。全大陆气温开始下降，各地的种族开始向南迁徙，包括西北地中海里的长颈龙，东方森林里的地精，尤其是遥远的北方奇行种。奇行种强行占据了联邦原有属地，并且对人类采取不友好政策，将人类向北野蛮驱逐，联盟就在此时诞生，然而人类依旧节节败退。

奇行种说不出来确切的生物分类，著名生物学者兼圣职者何歪歪曾经在清扫战场的时候冒着生命危险，解剖过一只小奇行种的尸体。他回城后就得了严重的偏头痛，但是坚持做下了笔记：“……我知道这么说会冒犯很多人，但若他们亲眼见到了，一定会同意我的观点……奇行种是神和撒旦共同创造的，每一种生物的特性都在它们的身上体现了：龙坚硬的头、比蒙兽强壮的四肢、吊懒的尖爪……最重要的是，人类不可战胜它们，因为它们有神的头脑……”

人类在自己所整理的历史里如同烟花绽放，但是到奇行种出现的那一刻，就之神下黑夜中的小火星了。奇行种有两层楼高，它们从不需要吟唱魔法，张嘴便是高阶禁咒，没有龙类敢于和它们对轰；没有利剑能轻易劈开它们的鳞片，也没有盾能防住它们的利爪。它们的眼睛也许是个弱点，但是它们有三层眼帘。想要攻击它们的腹部，还要先避开它们灵巧的巨爪。

我们有理由相信，它们原本生活在极北一个神和魔鬼的公园里，由于骤降的气温，于是它们更趋向温暖的南方。而人也是一种可怕的生物，所以它们决定驱逐人类，直到一块它们不屑的土地为止，然后建立一座高墙。它们相信只有人万恶不赦，其他种族将被批准生活在南方的土地上。

一只奇行种摧毁百人的城镇绰绰有余。拦在它们路上的人都被开膛破肚，房屋烧成灰烬，有的甚至凭借肉身即可闯过去。该死，难道连称呼都应该是“祂们”吗。  
————  
“成败、荣辱、生死，在此一举。”——民间俗语。  
————  
第五公国的人其实不算很多了，这点十分幸运。每个公国的居民都被分别安置在北回归线上，十一个由人类先祖在百年前建立的大型城市要塞里。联邦的首脑始终相信人类是可以战胜奇行种的，他们在要塞近百米厚的城墙最深处藏好，指挥跃跃欲试的热血青年，告诉他们应该攻击奇行种身上的哪个地方。

第五、六、七公国的战斗实力是公认的，自然，这三个公国的驻扎地被放置在了最南端。首脑们期望这些给他们带来过无数辉煌荣耀的士兵们能如昔带来好消息。一次大规模的反抗计划正在酝酿，但是每天拖家带口向北搬迁、或是当上逃兵，几个人一起重新流落到联邦之外的地方、甚至南下的人数每日俱增。联盟如同一块本巨大的盐粒，被迫穿过一条河，每每向北撤退，就越缩越小。不耐烦的高层采取越来越残酷的政策，强迫参军、强迫纳税，对战争抱有期望的人越来越少，联邦人民的眼神一日一日暗淡下去。暴动起义时有发生，但通常因奇行种的攻击而不了了之。  
————  
会议已经开完了，第五公国的四名领导有些失神地从最北处的城堡离开。他们牵马步行出了城门，又一致在城堡外站住了。

忽略掉沉重的背景，十一月的风景还是秋高气爽的。天的色调不突兀，云如同温暖的棉花在蓝色矢车菊的海洋上，被阳光缓缓推动。望向地平线的话，倒还是可以看见八个铁疙瘩如同别扭的针脚缝在天地交界处。四个人望向村野的时候本想振振精神，八座要塞毫不避讳地映入眼帘，浓雾又遮掩上来了。

四个人沉默地牵着马，没有人说话，也没有人动一下。

最后还是大祭司学霸先翻身上马。学霸还不太会骑马，这次为出远门特地借了一匹，踩上马镫的时候还不能一下上去，涨红了脸上下不得。行政部长大航绅士托绕到她旁边，脱了她一把，学霸终于坐上了马鞍。这匹马抖了抖鬃毛。

风在光明和阴影的交界处吹了一会，但是谁视线都望着远方，没有说话。

终于大航也利索地翻身上马了。他平时也不骑，这匹黑马是欣宇借给他的，倒是服服帖帖。

随即副团长小明也上马了，团长班长也几乎是同时上了马。

几个人好像又发了一会呆。等云雀两次唱到了返回符号，班长的马善解人意地带头向前踏了一步，打破了僵持。于是四个人，四匹马，在平和之下带着暴风骤雨，回了城。  
————  
会议和反攻计划来的太突然。布告贴出去的当天，十一座城一片喧哗。直至夜晚，痛苦的呻吟和哭泣、愤怒的咆哮和歇斯底里不曾间断。每家每户的灯几乎都亮着，人们发现，他们几天刚布置好分配房里的生活用具，就不得不要重新收拾，而且被要求丢掉更多东西。

不只是丢掉衣服、桌椅了，每家每户都要丢掉一个人。

佣兵团的高层也逃不过这种悲剧的。领导层指名道姓点出了五六七中几个人的名字，定为指挥或是将军。经过光荣选拔后的将领，将亲自上场，带领召集的五六七从未骑过马、佩过剑的新丁，去迎击数百奇行种。每个公国，至少杀一百个。  
————  
阿文收到消息的时候没说什么，但是站在她旁边的佳媛感觉到空气里的味道变了。阿文平静地接过班长用颤抖的手递过来的通知信，拆开来轻描淡写的扫了几眼，然后重新装回去，把它放在会议室的桌上，轻轻叹了一口气。

除了班长慢慢后退到窗边，会议室没有人敢动弹一下，一长桌人大气不出。看到阿文反应并不那么激烈的时候，窸窸窣窣的细言碎语才渐渐响了起来。有的人拍着桌子抱怨，有的人狠狠地踹着墙角，更多人推开椅子，围在阿文旁边。

阿畅本来就坐在阿文右边，张了张嘴本来想说什么，但是本来的伶牙利嘴此刻却是什么都说不出来。最后牵过她的手包在手心里，又安慰性地拍拍：“明天我和你一起去。”

佳冀在阿畅的右边，也走到阿文旁边搂住她的肩：“我也去。”

“大家都去。”一文的发言概括了周围一片人的声音，很多人都点了点头。会议室的气氛好像又轻松了一点。

一文看了看圈子另一端的大航，他在阿文的右前方，满脸的阴云，眉头从未如此紧锁，在一群人里面显得格格不入。

一文想问问大航的意见，因为他该是最积极的人，这会儿反倒不说话，又这副模样，让人放不下一口气。他不由出声提醒：“大航，你去不去。”

大航沉默了好一会，最后的声音哑的不起反光：“不去，谁都不去，只有一个人去。”

整个会议室又安静了下了，每个人脸上变幻莫测。班长远远地抱着手臂别过头去。

“同时有令，其他人不得同去，将有更高级将领视察，违者当场现斩。”大航低着头。

“格粑粑，我们照去，他能拦？搞什么飞机？”华府大声表示不平，愤愤地用指节敲了一下桌子，发出巨响的同时，他赶紧把泛白的关节含进嘴里，满脸冷汗和痛苦。

小明本来在桌上撑着头，脸埋在手里。听到这里终于慢慢扶着桌沿站起来，朝这边走过来：“上层估计，后撤到某一点就是安全的，更需要大量兵源，尤其要听话的。”他垂下眼，举起双手示意大家：“都散了吧，散了吧。”

阿畅可不吃这一套，更抓紧了阿文的手，眼里水光闪动几下，仰着脸倔强地问：“我非要去，他们能把我杀了？我可是……”

阿文严肃地看她一眼，及时地打断：“阿畅，我又不是回不来。”

班长远远地小声急切地解释：“这是真的，我当场看到……”

阿畅阿文都把头扭过去看着班长，不少人都安静下来。

“我看到……看到……戴哔直接……一个反应激烈的副团长……”班长话越来越说不下去，她的呼吸是如此剧烈，让她的全身都发起抖来，咽喉里像有一个温热的囊球吞咽不下。她很想像其他人那样保持冷静说话，但是总是鼻头克制不住的酸，心里绞得像第一次离开生长了一百多年的土地一样痛苦。

“……他……他当场就……一个净化术……我们……我们……”

她终于还是说不下去了，脖颈里管他有什么食道气管血管，好像都被松脂堵住了，怎么也疏不通，肺部怎么也填不满。每个人都保持着沉默，礼貌地让班长发泄情绪。小明忽然从二重手里夺过装面包的牛皮纸袋，两下把面包倒在桌上，然后撞开人群，冲过去把纸袋套在班长头上。

班长还蒙在鼓里……蒙在纸袋里，不知道发生了什么。好心的小明把班长一条胳膊架在肩上，把她扶出了会议室。

学霸正好抱着一沓材料正要进会议室。她奇怪地看了一眼班长和小明，在门口侧身让了让。门内的人们看到大祭司来了，发自内心地站起来，期望大祭司能带来什么好消息。

学霸迈进门去，推着她的金丝眼镜扫视了一圈，心里便有了个对情况的估计，缓缓开口：“这是真的，只许去一人。你们也该相信她，阿文肯定能回来。”

学霸的话终于给大家安了安心，阿畅也不再说什么。学霸暗地里松了一口气，正准备把注意事项下发一下，就听见阿文说：

“对，就我一个人去。”

学霸有些摸不着头脑，点点头说：“对啊，就你……呃，还有六七的四个人，阿文你应该认识，不会有什么危险的……”

“不我不是那个意思，”阿文打断她，“我是说，我们公国我一个人去就可以了。”

全场哗然，所有人都往阿文的座位挤过去。

“这不可能。”紫怡急促地接过话，“阿文你清楚你的实力，你见过奇行种的，你也杀过不少，太艰难了。”

阿文点点头：“对，我见过。”

“那不就是了！”慕天也急了。

“减小损失，我能杀到一百。”阿文挠挠头，又摊开手掌心在面前，“我可以主要攻击一些魔防比较低的……一百而已，小意思。”  
【此处略去各种，向各位表示歉意。毕竟渣，不放调料了】  
————  
第五公国最后还是把征兵报告贴了出来，有不少，大约几百位志愿者愿意跟随阿文出战的，大家的心还是放了放。这一夜很多人都没睡好，阿文却是单独霸占了一个房间反锁上，从晚饭后就倒头睡到。

第二天清晨，天还没亮，全城的人都已经醒了。

阿文牵出了自己的马，是不多见的乌云踏雪，披上战甲后倒是威风的很，锁子甲下面的肌肉的起伏清晰可见。阿文今天马尾被阿畅特意扎高了不少，也终于穿了身好的，是河精灵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这tm也tbc了…


	5. 【双班】只有聪明人才吃得到的双班2015/11/22

班长觉得这一觉睡得简直不能再糟糕。

从敲完论文后的23点多躺下，她就翻来覆去得睡不着。偶尔迷糊了几分钟，不久又醒了。明明已经放弃正在培养的习惯，枕了以前的低蚕沙枕，亦或是开了空调，把温度打到最舒适的25摄氏度，她紧绷的神经依然放松不下。

天时大不利，雨云像是蛋糕上的劣质奶油，黏稠油腻，又为了搞个好品相挤了厚厚一层，把整个蛋糕胚严严实实的裹住。乌黑的云遮天蔽月，气势汹汹地压在头顶，按兵不动地蓄力。风恐慌地在地面逃窜，发出无声的尖叫和呐喊，对荒野里的石榴树和蛇床子夸张地描述即将到来的灾难，渲染满城的可怖气氛。

广厦楼房内倒是平静。隔着砖墙，没什么人感到害怕。母亲照常给孩子额头上一个晚安吻，人们毫不在意地拉灭灯光，让黑暗像往常一样侵蚀。

明天并没有期末考试或是其他重大事件啊，班长一边轻挠着蚊帐纱，一边这么暗自想着。

她心里像憋了一股气，导致内部气压有点大，抑抑地想往外胀，又被结缔组织攒成一团。侧躺在床上，班长背对床心，面朝窗户和夜，尝试着屏住气息，像是沉在深海，任由灌进耳朵的水流带来远处的声响。对面的居民拉窗帘的哗啦声音、路灯电路的叮当声、蚊虫疯狂地撞上紫色的灭蚊灯、还有城市里光线洒落一地那种细微的碎玉声……

听了那么似乎有十秒钟，又或是一分钟，她重新深深地呼吸，呼吸到肺部满满当当，不能再扩展，像是要捕捉一丝最远处咸腥的海风；又深深的吐气，吐气到肺部一无所有，不能再收缩，像是要吹走弥漫整个天空的积压乌云。如此几番，反倒几乎排尽了睡意，身上哪里都硌得慌，又渴求释放充盈的能量。躁动不安的灵魂蠢蠢欲动，心底有一个声音——

班长在枕头上试图甩甩头，然而只能笨拙地滚了几下差点扭到脖子。她狠狠地翻身，差点撞到一个触手可及、已经睡死过去的黑色人影。

她吓了一大跳，带着一身冷汗惊坐起。

不能怪她，她真的不记得有这么回有人在床上的事。

她蹑手蹑脚地后挪，拉开蚊帐下床，足尖踩上冰凉的木地板，悄无声息地打开床头灯的最弱档。

然后看到副班的章鱼脸。

班长：“……”该高兴还是激动呢。（不对难道不应该先报警吗

这情景让观众旁友们想到小矮人回家发现白雪公主，但是首先角色形象不对，该是白雪公主发现了小矮人，其次我们这里的小矮人并没有机警地主动发现白雪公主，最后，白雪公主接下来并不会醒。

她根本不知道怎么大变活人在她床上来了现场版，有点手足无措，呆呆地站在床边。副班睡得太死，以至于看上去像是躺尸，被子平整地盖在身上，教科书式地拉到胸口，如同死人进棺材。橘黄的灯光在他鼻尖险些打滑，班长只能勉强辨认出他严肃点表情。

她决定先逃离这个看起来像事后的案发现场。

班长几乎是收拾了所有可能用得上的东西，像是花露水、指甲剪、高数课本……她把它们都装在一个厚实的小背包里，换好衣服。那些蛰伏在黑暗角落的未知生物随着她的动作逼近又退去，像是白天里潮水匍降，夜晚里嚣张地又不为人知地涌到空前的高度。等到她离开卧室，整个房间就只有床头灯一点豆苗大的灯光，灯丝甚至可以直视，看得见上面魔鬼一样或明或暗的金红色纹路。再用暗流涌动来形容黑，就有些不足的。它们像黑色的巨龙一样盘踞的剩下所有的空间，吞噬了房间里的其他物件，那一丝羸弱的光战战兢兢地探过去，激不起任何反光。

班长穿过黝黑洞穴一般的客厅，打开了厨房的一盏小灯。小灯笼出一圈暖黄，驱逐了这里的黑暗。她拉开冰箱，胡乱挑了一个苹果，匆匆洗了一下。水流出龙头的嗞嘶和流进下水道的咕噜声在房间里格外明显，那客厅里似乎有什么东西听到了声音，蠕动了一下。她忍不住在夏天的夜晚里打了个寒颤，急忙关掉龙头。

她也不知道自己为什么这么害怕，还一副想要离家出走的样子。作为一名在新时期成功全面发展的好学生，封建迷信什么是绝对不会相信的。她一边这么想，一边啃了一口苹果，从舌根上蔓延出浓浓的苦意，像是欣荣的土地一夜间草木枯萎，让她忍不住一口吐了出来。

这苹果坏了。

但她清楚记得，这一袋苹是今天她下课后刚买的，仔细挑选了好半天，三块二一斤。刚到家时还吃了一个，甜的流蜜。

她把咬了一口的苹果放到桌上，迈步时一阵眩晕，产生了一种恍惚的不真实感。这让她不再犹豫，逃也似的奔到玄关换好鞋。银光闪烁的钥匙安静地躺在门口，被班长一把抓到手心。她给自己壮壮胆，说其实我只是睡不着，明天正好周末，我先去商场逛一逛……

门吱呀地打开，嘭地关上，震落了一撮灰尘。门口织了半张网的盲蛛颤了两颤，随即敲响了没人能听见的丧钟。

班长的下楼脚步涟漪一般扩散消失，越来越远。那电闸也不知道怎么的，跳了。

自此，再无一点光。

\-----------------

副班感觉这一觉睡得有种难以言喻的奇妙。

他朦胧地眨眨眼，发现自己仰叉躺平在大双人床上，微冷的空气刺激着他的皮肤，这是因为原本保暖的薄毛毯几乎全滑下床去了，只有一个被角艰难地扒着他的左腿，然而因为摩擦太小而摇摇欲坠。

半梦半醒间，副班迷迷糊糊地想：…为什么我一个人要睡张双人床？

毛毯是深秋麒麟和胡桃搅合在一起的颜色，掺着丝杂的秘鲁和星点空五倍子。边角上有个缝得无比拙劣的古怪图案，他就这么仰着脑袋，眼镜乜斜着看过去。

黄栌色图案的起针处虽不怎么优雅，但还是蛮认真的，能依稀辨别出“duanch”几个字母；越往后，针脚越是三三两两胡乱拼凑，线也越拉越长，满眼的直线简直让人绝望，不敢相信这是简单的英文字符，百分百是玩挑筱随便一把撒下去的竹签；最后结尾处还有一团令人眼花缭乱的线团，炸出的线头蓬松得像小团棉花云，看了简直逼人去挠墙根。

很明显，这个懒惰的织者已经成功地放弃了治疗，副班这么想着，脑子里却不知装了什么解码器，看着结尾的象形文字，轻松地自动翻译出一个“若”字。

他蹙了蹙眉，然后恍然想起，哦，原来我和一个妹子住在一起啊。

此时正好是太阳刚刚出来的六点半，从豆沙灰和真朱的纱帘外投进一道道密密匝匝的金色光柱，将尘土的搅动飞扬照得清清楚楚。像水族馆的角落里，打着彩灯的淡水湖泊蜇母子，在逼仄的一方水箱里漫无目的的沉浸逐流，幻想自己能做着永不停息的无规律运动。

然而水母并不是永存的，在它毫不知情时，大限悄然来临。尘土也是如此，忽然一阵风带着新鲜潮湿的气息冒冒失失地闯过，帘子激地一荡漾，挂钩发出银白色的清响，那些本在那里悠悠翻腾的细微颗粒，本安安静静沐浴着天赐赏光、把自己镀成沙粉晶末的细微颗粒，受这不可抗拒力，无从反抗地一起去了，也不知该说些什么。于是重又回到阴暗里哪个邋旯角落，渐渐停下脚步，悬浊液一般慢慢沉淀回大地，听蘑菇生长的音符，波澜不惊地等着什么时候再来阵风、来场雨，把它带离这个监狱，重回阳光下做一场纸醉金迷的美梦。

副班漫无目的地看了同样漫无目的尘土一会，终于撑着床板坐起来穿衣。

不上课的日子里他总是这么穿，绿白或是黄紫的格子衫，随便蹬条牛仔裤，趿拉着棉布拖，像是只有这几件衣服似的。若是哪天要去上课打工，他也许才会去找双袜子，整整袖口，仔细的扣上衬衫的五颗纽扣，像是不情愿地往身体里多塞了个四处支棱的铜笼，几个地方突出些骨骼，仍旧由皮囊包好，只是把整个人撑得严肃了一点。

不过在放假的今天，他是决计不会这么做的。刷牙洗脸后，他终于清醒了，撑着胡粉白的水池发了会呆，然后决定好好吃顿早饭。

他独自一人穿过诺大的客厅，布拖擦过橡色的木板地，发出的柔软声响傻乎乎地游荡在阔旷的空间，被毫不领情的钛白墙壁挡回来。副班甚至能听到音波撞击粉墙的沉闷音响，细微地像融入雪色的柠檬薄纱，而又不可思议地清晰。

卧室没有人、盥洗室没有人、客厅也没有人、连三楼玻璃窗外的世界也没有起伏动静——他没有刻意寻找，但依旧感觉像是世界抛弃了他，带着其他所有的人去了哪个远离的小岛，把他狠心地一个人留在这个蝉壳里。

他也并不发悸，并不急着求取什么活动的人、灵巧的自然产物、一切证明过世界曾经的喧嚣过的艺术品，并不如了那个也许离他而去的世界的愿。

他推开画满蓟和李子的纸门，走进厨房拉开冰箱，挑拣了一个记忆中是昨天买来的三明治，放进右手边的微波炉里打转。

乘这小小一段时间，他不紧不慢地转身离开厨房，向左走九步到门口，探身出玄关，拉开锈迹斑斑的奶箱。

略是意外，而又在情理之中的，只摸到一个冰凉的牛奶玻璃瓶。液化的小水滴像树叶的肌理一样汇总在瓶底，湿漉漉地和一天前压在箱底的缴费通知单黏在一起。

他一只手提着瓶颈缩回家门，另一只手带上海洋绿的铁门。金属的嘎吱声悠悠地漂转在楼道，浅薄地显得无奈。

副班带着牛奶回到厨房，那里的微波炉已经把三明治热到了贴心的温度，正巧发出丁丁的脆响。他拉开炉门，把三明治拿出来，边轻轻抛着，边在微波炉上方的竹织簸里拿了根吸管，带着这三样回到客厅，拉开餐桌前鸭黄的木椅子。

他慢条斯理地拆开巴黎贝甜的包装盒放在一边，打量了一下内容无比丰富的三明治，然后大大地咬了一口，让自己感觉幸福点。

副班没去思考什么严肃的事，倒是对自己这种处之泰然，甚至算是习以为常的态度和行为感到十分好奇。

为什么我不会出去找人呢？他想。

他把脚蹬到桌肚里的横梁上，脊背放松地后靠到椅背，张望了一下这个熟悉，而奇怪地充斥这陌生的客厅。

天花板上是琉璃筒吊灯，像个倒挂的量筒，新买的，还没落什么灰，白天不开时折射的光就很鲜亮；对面的书架右边有一张油画，不过并不是实物，连精巧的画框一起都是张照片糊在墙上，像素也不高，勉强分辨的出是片秋树林，花白色的树皮皱巴巴的，像是重新展开的雪浪纸，由后面完全晕染成模糊一片的猩红树叶，以及苔绿、玫瑰棕、石板灰、葡萄紫和铁色的浓重阴影映衬，亮得有些刺目，在一片白墙上竟是尤为突出。

餐桌对面细碎的的竹帘垫保持着平整的抹茶色，安安静静地躺平，像是从来没有人动过一样。

不过很明显地，我们能知道，不远的黎明，有人在这里享用了一顿早饭——

这是因为上面摆了一个咬了一口的苹果。

副班觉得有些稀奇，于是坐直了身子，撑着下巴往对面探了探。

班长有吃苹果的习惯。每顿饭不见得她吃多少，却总是有一个苹果。吃的时候还有不同的神态：有时一脸平淡无奇，以至于使人怀疑多巴胺的存在，机械的一口一口像只是在嚼蜡块，嘴里没有什么能给她带来快乐的东西；有时反倒咬牙切齿，把苹果当作阶级敌人，恨不得让牙齿剜它的内脏，用胃酸使劲扒褪它一层皮，此时眼睛里多半闪着悲愤和忧郁，无声地强烈控诉作业和考试，以及教授们残暴的拉壮丁行为；不过更多时候，吃苹果是件愉悦轻松的事，她可以找个借口摆脱文件书信，自我安慰着忙里偷闲，在客厅瞎转悠会儿，单脚跳着去副班的房间看看他在干嘛，像满足偷腥的猫，偶尔在晴天炸炸毛，又舒服地打呼噜。这时候副班耳边总是充满了苹果皮碎裂，无数液泡噗的一下炸开，涌出甜浆水分的声音，就再也无心写试卷，敲敲桌子表示抗议，然后自己合上五三，起身去陪班长打理阳台上的苍白的紫罗兰玉簪和金百合。

这些苹果看着差不多都是一个样的，一天三次从不停歇的出行，便越来越像是同一个苹果永远吃不完，啃到只剩核，不出一会儿又长了出来，重新变成完满的一个。

副班很少见到它们残缺时候的样子，多是整个儿欢喜地滚落在塑料纸袋里，各着半透明一层薄雾，能清楚地感受到满满的希望；亦或是青涩地露出深的发棕黑的醉酒红、闪着黄花白的种核，几乎不留果肉蔽体。

今天蹊跷的，可以想见班长在黑天时分就悄悄地起来了，无声无息地离开，留了大半个苹果，不免让人生疑。

她匆忙地去做什么事了？副班托了托腮，吃下最后一小口三明治，舔了舔手指上快要滴下的鲑肉色番茄汁。

然后他毫不客气地一把拿过苹果。外果皮拿破里黄和玉米色的底色上，有纡曲的樱粉、蔷薇红纹理，像是包不住里面的营养，胀得要迸发出来，暗面是纯度稍低的蓝莲、薰衣草紫。象牙白的高光，让人重新感受到四月的阳光，苹果花上跳跃的玫瑰红也抵挡不住软腻丝滑的白——

副班这么想着，把苹果转了一个角度，挑着班长没吃完的地方，接下她的工作，再次咬下去。


	6. 【全员】从军行2015/12/5

基王觉得还是有些冷，他把两手的袖口向下拽了几下，耸起肩，然后把手合抱在领口。从稍暖和的风衣里扯出来的秋黄色布甲很快变得和天地边缘的森林深处的风一样潮湿寒冷，手腕刹那间感到冰雪消融，随即又再上上三层冻。他忍声吞气地打了个喷嚏，小心翼翼地不打破凝固的气氛。呼出的大片白雾模糊了他的视线，好像就能把他藏在一个面具底下，与世隔绝。白雾很快消散了，火堆旁边几米之内，沉默的人们的面孔重新显露出来，眉眼大多变得和刚相见是不一样了，好似却又说不出。基王忧郁地再哈出一片白雾，被重重压力折磨的不堪的现实再次远离；几秒后随着水珠们融化在风里，黑夜又再次鲜明了。

他不由得再打了一个小小的喷嚏。

老周坐在他右手边，地上垫了一个装着几本书的布毡包。她的手快要冻僵了，现在正在笨拙地屈伸，试图能更好的掌控那根伴随了她多年的魔杖（黑炎龙），让尖端燃烧着的火焰温度更高些。老周本以为自己绝不会忘记如何使用这根老魔杖，就像学会了走路的人不会忘记如何走路一样，学会说话的人不会忘记说话一样；今天她有些不确定释放5g酒精并点燃的指法和手势，刚要发动时无名指差点压在300g的位置，旁边的二文连忙劈手夺下：她差点把坐在她前面的子棠的坎肩点着了。几次尝试后，她终于吊了一团甲烷在魔杖尖上，定定的看着蓝色的火焰出神，猜测下一刻等离子体要舞成什么样发光发热，视网膜上留下鞭痕一样的紫红色印记。

听到旁边的动静，老周稍稍直了直背，挑高了眉，保持原有动作停顿了十几秒，然后迟缓地把身子稍稍侧了侧，让魔杖的尖端朝基王那边摆过去，她内里的锁子甲发出少许零碎的哗啦声。基王鼻尖下面亮起一点暗蓝色，他勉强地睁开半闭的眼睛，幽光从他眼睛里溜走。他往右边走了一步，困难地坐下在老周左边，伸手把指尖探向那一团蓝光，虚虚地像笼着灯笼一样，感受温暖断断续续地从末梢涌来。

基王和老周就这样凑着一团魔法火焰取暖。两人的正面蓝幽幽的光如同水波流转。

他们两在人群的最外圈坐着，沉默的人群围绕着一个火堆坐着。火堆其实不能叫火堆，火焰的根部只是一根折成两段的魔杖，然而点燃后的明亮的桔黄色火焰膨胀到三只狐狸那么大。偶尔魔杖像咳嗽一样，尖端冒出一连串的火花星，像是狐狸狡黠的眼睛、湿润的鼻尖和灵活的尾梢，上蹿下跳地游走。离火堆最近的是学霸，眼睛眯起盯着那根魔杖。火苗有时堪堪从她的鞋面上略过，她也只是做做意思地把脚往后缩几厘米。

他们这群人有生以来遇到的最冷的一天毫无征兆地降临，学霸和阿畅已经烧了三根魔杖，还亏得备用魔杖存积得多。人群簇拥着火堆或站或坐，也有不少人再自己点一团小火焰。他们的眼睛都看着火苗，看着火苗在风中抖动得不成形。四十五张面孔围在一起，却没有目光交汇，每个人都看着一团火，好像这样不仅能温暖四肢百骸，还能把心头的寒冷祛驱掉。

广袤的大地上铁黑的森林如同疮疤一样斑斑点点，没有柔软的雪和风，没有清脆的鸟鸣兽啼，只有重创后痛苦的大地干裂出细小的口子。风在土地上孤独惯了，毫不留情地带走客人身上的任何一点热气。天空在头顶上显得太过渺远而高深莫测，到了大地的边缘，又看上去低垂了下来。这个晚上，天上没有一丝云和一粒灰尘，它是比靛青还要深沉，比紫罗兰还要高贵，普兰和纯黑不足以调和，甚至该拿莲藕紫来细细描绘的。一种宇宙的玄妙颜色上，灿烂的银河显现出它的奇伟磅礴，凝视的久了让人手足无措，像是被时间注视。星光是夜晚冷却了的阳光，闪射着年轻星球的每一个角落。所以大地的土赭色看上去更像雪原的象牙和银灰色，枯萎的森林更像快被雪压垮的松林。没有活物在外游离，因为这真是一个滴水成冰的夜晚。

远远地有马蹄声传来。

垂首的人群终于抬起头来，一齐望向那个方向。一个带着黑兜帽、披着短斗篷的影子跨着一匹白马，沿着延伸至天边的曲折树林边缘飞驰而来，少许树叶在马后扬起。他地面上的影子也在急速的掠过，就像在冰面上，再反射出一个影子。于是两个身影，一白一黑两匹马，背着星光移动。

一人一骑直奔着火堆而来。

当人们能看清他的脸的时候，他正好开始勒马减速，笃笃的马蹄声放缓，似乎更加沉闷了一点。篝火把白马的胸脯染成荣耀的金黄色，可是马黑色的吻部在急促而不安地抽动。马上的黑影翻身下了马，一把捋下了兜帽，牵起马缰，向火堆走来。班长绞着双手从人群里站起来，想做点什么作为领导者该做的，但她最后还只是示意大家为来人让开一条道，然后张了张嘴，颤着问道：“结果如何？”

来人的面孔终于由渺小的桔黄火焰照亮，驱散了浩大星空带来的空虚的寒冷阴影。来到是副班，他眼睛里的冻土终于在见到四十五个熟悉的人后渐渐化开。他把手伸进马侧的口袋里，掏出一封颇厚的信，火漆上圆滑的阳纹光滑得让人嫉妒。他越过地上的少女组三人，在空中把信递给班长，嘴上回答给大家听：“就是那样。今晚要出发。”

似乎人群深处传来一声疲倦的叹息，也有解脱的意味在里面，如同一缕轻烟飘了一下，又散了。

班长接过信，草草拆开扫了几眼，翻了几页，就把它丢进了火堆里，火堆亮起十几秒不大和谐的朱红。副班走过去把他的马牵到不远处，和人群的马拴在一起。白马高兴地打了个响鼻，甩了甩尾巴，悲戚地和老朋友们碰碰鼻子，嗅嗅有没有新伤。当他再回到人群中时，歪歪远远地从火堆的另一端踮起脚来向他招手。副班扯了扯嘴角，差点露出一个与往日一样嘲讽的笑容。歪歪看到他的反应，知道他看自己了，于是再次挥手，用手拢在嘴边喊话。人群无声地看着声音穿过人群的直径，穿过火堆，到达另一边的一点：

“你有吃的吗？”

于是副班听到了，他这才想起来自己带来的另一样东西。前排的人疲惫地看着他迅速地拉开左胸的口袋，从里面掏出一个半个拳头大小的牛皮纸包，麻绳在外面系着。副班一把扯断了麻绳，三两下剥开了方形的牛皮纸，露出里面的一块褐色的东西。

他找了块石头坐下来，把这个东西垫着牛皮纸，小心地放在腿上，然后抬头扫视过人群，问人们：“你们谁有小刀？”

约三分之一个人群远处，崔大师解下腰间的匕首，朝副班示意地晃了晃。

副班摇摇头：“你是不是想我残废啊。有没有不锋利的铁皮之类？”

擎重从对面的人群后面慢慢挤到前面，手上拿着一把铁尺。

隔着火焰上方扭曲的空气，副班点了点头：“对，就那个。”

左边的佳媛从擎重手里接过，递给左边的丽琴，丽琴再递给盛虚，盛虚递给左边的思佳，思佳递给学霸，学霸递给班长，班长把铁尺递给副班。

人们看着副班开始艰难地撬动那块颇坚固的东西，外皮是褐色，里面闪烁着蜜糖的颜色，掺杂着看上去慰藉人心的米白坚果杂碎。人群又再次安静下来，只是这次不是低着头了，而是看着副班，看他用劲而谨慎地戳开那块吃食。

火堆似乎黯淡一点了，黢黑侵蚀了更多地方。紫怡弯下腰，用自己的魔杖根拨弄了一下快要燃烧完的魔杖残骸，深吸一口气，从自己的背包里抽出一根备用短魔杖，双手握着两头，就着腿折断了，里面内芯的的金水晶丝也露出一个不甚光滑的切面。钰子看着自己的兄弟点燃那根魔杖，深吸一口气，挥手丢到了火堆里。火堆重新复苏，桔红的燃烧层似乎更大了一点。

钰子看一眼还在奋力的副班，他不得不时不时换一个腿面，让自己的另一条腿休息休息。火焰更金红的时候，他也抬起头来看了一眼，然后把牛皮纸和糖从腿上放到地下，跪下来用自己的重量压在铁尺上。钰子把背上的小包取下来，拉开活结，找到了两根备用初级魔杖。她还记得这是临出发前在自己常去的小店买的，这是也许是她最后一次来买东西了，店主也好像知道了什么，给她打了五折。她怀念地用指尖摩挲了一下魔杖凹凸的表面，魁树根杖身，缝隙间镶嵌了少许劣质宝石，或者是玻璃。魔杖上残留着内地生活的美好气息，它们第一次见到外面的世界，片刻后就也奔赴烈火了。

现在火堆有六只狐狸大了。人群面朝着火堆，他们背后的墨黑更加浓重稠密，影子在地上轻微地晃动。更多的人开始翻找背包腰包，掏遍从领口到鞋底每一处也许放了什么可以燃烧的东西的地方。魔杖折断的轻微咔擦声此起彼伏，不少火系卷轴和水晶也被丢了进去。环形的人群上空划出无数磁力线一样的轨迹，或许折射出雪青和银朱的反光。越来越多的狐狸加入嬉戏，甚至偶尔敢于向天空叫嚣。人群缓缓后退了一点，但至少大部分人都能伸出手去取暖了。

副班也站起来，他的任务终于完成了。他两只手托着牛皮纸，上面小山一样堆着晶莹剔透的糖块碎片。他眼睛没有离开糖堆，只把手伸向右边的班长。班长匆忙着不敢看他，睫毛翕动了几下，连忙伸手去接。副班感到有点好笑，缩回一点手，扬扬下巴示意她自己先拿一块，或者说拿一粒。班长尴尬地意识到失态，食指和拇指赶紧在衣角边上把灰捻去，然后尖着指头拿了一粒小的放到自己嘴里。转瞬即逝的甜，但是一下子能拉出心底藏着的情绪。

她也小心翼翼地托过牛皮纸，她右手的学霸拿了一粒，递给身后的佳冀；又拿了一粒给佳冀，佳冀递给身后的慧慧。最后学霸沾了一小撮糖粉抹进嘴里，从班长手里接过去，向右转了半圈递给右边的思佳。

思佳先拿了一粒杏仁含在嘴里，然后立刻接过牛皮纸，转了半圈面朝盛虚，让盛虚和他们后面的阿畅阿文各拿一点。盛虚随即接过，再向右转半圈。递给丽琴。

于是这小小一堆糖和牛皮纸缓慢地绕着火堆公转了一周。一只只手接过去，传递一粒巧克力屑末或是一根糖丝，然后把剩余的糖再托下去，转身，托下去，转身。拿过糖粒的人们有时望着传递过去了的糖堆，再舔一舔指尖，希望不要把任何一丝香味遗漏了。

一圈快要传完了，牛皮纸上只剩一点沙一样的粉末。副班左手的华府从一凡手里接过后，直接就递给副班。副班摆摆手，指了一下自己说：“我吃过了。”

所以华府就把最后一点糖倒进嘴里，仔细地舔了一下牛皮纸，折成一个小方形，收进了胸前的口袋里。

人们等着最后吃到糖的人把糖咽下去。

班长看着华府，嘴角渐渐扬起一个笑，然后递给副班一个确认的眼神。

副班也就不隐瞒了，拍拍手宣告那个不算秘密的小惊喜：“总共1个索拉。”

人群就等着他这句话，像是给他们找了一个愉悦的借口，低语开始在不同的角落飘荡。宋宋悄声讲完刚才开的一个脑洞，云兮毫不吝啬地给出一个大大的笑。思颖给子棠把上一次集会上买的周边再描述了一边，一凡抱着肚子蹲下去忍。二文把手插进土豪的后领里，钰子和紫怡一如既往地做出默契的不默契姿势。

冰面下沉寂的水流开始暗自涌动，千万光年外两个星系终于开始相互碰撞。班长给火堆施加了一个加速术，火堆轰的一下膨胀开，前排的人后退去。于是每个人都可以感受到热浪源源不断地从明亮如压制了整个白昼的火焰传出。

班长让火焰完全燃烧到下一刻再发不出一点光。瞬间荒野就黯淡下去，四周的人影边缘的金边也消融了，人群绰绰地变成鸦青和乌黑，绛、黧、靛、黛、缁、玄、黯，什么都和在一起了。

坐在地上的人陆续站起身，各自点燃的小火球纷纷熄灭，取而代之的是寒冷却更明亮的光芒。许多人去树林边牵马，响鼻声沿着森林边缘排开。又有人站的稍远些，开始召唤召唤兽，就有虬、螭等类龙从天空中鹘落下来，也有鬣、象之类从森林踏出。班长抖抖霍霍地解开自己那匹白橙的马，翻身上去。马会意地离开树林，走到荒野的开阔处。整理好行装的人们一个个在她面前站好、驭好马、或是在召唤兽背上。

原先的火堆已经既不冒烟也不闪烁火星了，赭褐的灰烬在风中巍然不动。宏伟的星河依旧清晰可见，世界还在沉睡当中，黑夜像巨龙一样横亘在天地之间。

只有各地类似这些人的无数人群，催动了大地。

“出—发——”

end


	7. 【段庄】风太大我听不见2016/1/20

土豪正凑在子祁边上看撸啊撸高玩视频。一起挤着的还有不少人：歪歪搂住土豪的脖子，踮着脚想往里面瞧；华府手搭在土豪头顶玩他的头发；允泽手还插在土豪的后领里，在子祁耳边指指点点；后面还有凭借完美的身高优势，可以毫不费力看到屏幕的大师，盛x和欣宇。一群人乌央央抱成一团，挤在小水房门口，让前排的收拾书包的阿文看了也忍不住赞叹一句：“好体位。”

老师已经早早离开了，班里一片嬉笑和砸椅子的热闹。如果你足够耐心，你常常可以看到一文又试图用椅子建造宏伟的巴别塔——今天没有，忠于职守的化学课代表正在黑板上用红笔写作业。围观群众端着本子和手机。二文刚写完最后一笔，一个华丽的转身，就看到闪光灯不要钱地亮了起来，咔嚓声不绝于耳，抄记事的同志们笔下龙飞凤舞。一副采访总裁的架势，二文有点好笑地走位到左边，端出小本子写作业。

副cp从记记事的大军中成功脱身，晃悠着溜达到座位上收拾书包。这一点也不费时间，很快他的书包就斜背在肩上了。他把凳子胡乱往桌子下一塞，远远在前门排桌椅的小肥看得直皱眉头。副cp手抄在裤子口袋里，四下里望了望，大步迈到子祁桌前伸头一看。倒置的屏幕上花花绿绿，像解不出的动点问题一样闪过一团团光斑。他试图去理解上面发生了什么，忽然听见允泽和盛x同声说：“卧槽…”

但是他什么特殊状况也看不出来！他放弃了徒劳挣扎，面不改色地从精神食盆里抬起头来，假装看了看时间，又看了看风景。他的视线在扫过阿畅的时候不经意地逗留了一会，被察觉到的阿畅好奇地强硬瞪了回来。不虚！不虚！他在内心大声咆哮了几下。

“韬韬，我要走啦。”副cp试图让自己声音听起来正常一点。

土豪略迷茫地抬起头，眨了好几下眼睛在回过神来，“哦，好，再见。”然后又把头低下去了。

他一抬头，趴在他身上的歪歪就身不由己地往下滑，像一只手足无措的蝇虎。等他头再低下去，歪歪连忙往上爬了爬。

副cp：“……”

他只好离开精神恍惚的人群，兜兜转转回到自己座位上。小肥已经把他的椅子架起来了。副cp郁闷地斜靠在桌子上，表情上倒是“我只考了95”的不爽。他盯着自己抖动的脚尖发呆，眼睛的余光却看到子祁收起pad，那瘤一样的黑红人堆才垮下来。背了书包的歪歪拉着大师跟在副班后面，大师出后门的时候露出高深的睿智笑容，眼镜精光一闪，抬手啪地把灯全关了。

正在抄作业的学霸：“哦我的眼睛……”

黑暗中的副cp一副毫不在意的样子，却是嘚瑟地一抖身形，起身混在教室重重的鬼影里，脚底下抹了油一样溜达到土豪桌子前。在下一秒灯光亮起之前，他抢先一步准确地捏住土豪的脸。

下一秒世界恢复光明，看清面前未知物体的土豪：“……”

他手上正握着几本书，正准备塞进书包里。这个未能完成的动作凝固在空中。满头黑线的土豪用半月眼看着副cp。

副cp心里咯噔一下，双手捏着土豪的脸夸张地揉了几下，还是不留痕迹地讪讪松了手。土豪脸上浮现出故作责备的不满，“段〇〇——”他说，但是忍不住最后还是笑了出来。

副cp也就借坡下，隔着桌子再伸手戳土豪的脸，“我走啦。”

土豪边收拾书包边点点头，“好啊。”

副cp又绕到书函的位子上，用肩膀撞土豪一下，好像把他身上所有灰尘抖落一样。“我先走啦。”副cp再强调一遍，然后又兴趣盎然地撞他一下。

随和的土豪顺着他做出受到巨大冲击的样子，往左边踉跄了几步。“那么再见啦。”土豪棒读地说，“周末早上要不要踢球？”

“……我上课。”副cp一脸无所谓地在小肥桌子上晃着腿，教主正在试图把他推下去，可惜后者巍然不动。

土豪把书包的拉链拉好，“那好吧。”他背上书包，晃了晃他的刘海。

后门口二文不耐烦地喊：“土豪你怎么咋么慢啊！”

土豪对副cp说：“我走了，拜拜。”

副cp挥挥手：“再见。”

然后他从教主的桌子上跳下来，看土豪从并联串联的桌子间绕几绕，从后门进了昏昏沉沉的下午六点，和二文一起走了。

灯光发出白色的光，教室的空气仿佛也粘稠，一点点晕开镍白的波纹，在与黑暗交界处消失不见。外面的深紫色绛得发黑，空气也变成黑色的不透明溶液了。副cp在讲台上大踏步地转了几圈，然后把手伸进教主的后领。

end


	8. 【恒曦】不装逼的人生寂寞如雪2016/2/1

“小明你也不要老是想着做实验和……那谁谁谁嘛。”王老板小心地控制自己的表情和声音，把自己的醋藏在柜台后千变万化的酒意里，最后还是露出一个促狭的笑，“人生也总是会有些什么乐趣的。你看他们。”他停下擦拭啤酒杯，拈着抹布往另一边指指。

另一边是能两人面对面坐的高脚长桌，现在坐满了那啥啥组织的人马。员工们高声交谈着，不时哄堂大笑一阵，在辉煌的灯火通明中表现出的温暖，好像弥补了往日那个冰冷的毕业典礼。亦可注意到王老板和副班投过来的视线，连忙狠狠地敲敲桌子。

人群在几声巨响后都转过头来，保持了片刻金黄色的静默。

亦可在酒精的作用下好像提起进入星期五了，说起话来有些词不达意。“我们……呃，刚才大家忘了一个人了……我敬副班一杯！”他凭着那股劲吼出最后一句，高高举了举啤酒只浅浅盖住杯底的大肚玻璃杯。

人群爆发出三月春雷那样巨大的笑与叫喊，似乎刮起了掀起屋顶的飓风。乐颠颠的歪歪使个心眼抢在亦可干酒前拿酒瓶给他满上了，惹得亦可满屋子追着要灌歪歪酒。副班也站起身举杯向大家示意，正巧歪歪从后方偷袭，窜出来硬抢过副班的杯子，塞过他手上一直攥着的那只满的。副班无奈地作势要追，接过一文大叫声：“好！！”接着便是满堂喝彩，铲平了坡就是不让副班下。

苦笑的副班：“……大家新学期快乐哈……我先干为敬……”

人群已经开心炸了。趴在桌上的笑得发不出声的欣宇每敲一下桌，放在桌上的酒杯就优雅而轻盈地跳一下，发出淅淅沥沥的响。报仇成功的阿畅已经抱着胸蹲在地上了。灯光下一阵群魔乱舞，平时的正经严肃今天都玩得像个疯子。

肝完酒的副班一头扎在吧台前，被群众狠狠地嘲笑了一下。

王老板用一种看破红尘的眼光审视着众人，继续漫不经心地擦着酒杯。“我说吧，人生还是很开心的，年轻人不要老想着过去。”他深沉地叹了口气，然后又觉得太深沉了不够自然，不满地蹙了蹙眉。为了掩饰一下自己的尴尬，他深沉地摸了摸副班的头。

手却马上被副班推开了。章鱼哥死鱼着眼爬起来：“我又没有喝醉。”

王老板讪讪收回手，为了掩饰一下自己的尴尬，他抖了抖手腕，又重新拿起另一个酒杯。“而且你看你们，工资又高，好吃好喝。哪像我待在这个穷酸的地方。”他挑起刚才的话头，努力维持的交谈，心里却感觉像是在用牙签挑起断掉的电线那么无力。

“那你也可以来我们这儿啊，免费拿一份工资。”副班撑着头，看见华府被亦可泼了一袖子的啤酒。

“我……我也不能白拿工资啊。我又不像你们那群学霸。”王老板说着就想起以前他和副班的聊天了，那些没有营养、左支右绌的对话，常常在群里是他最先冒出一句，等上小半天，人渐渐地都出来，他在里面夹杂着有一搭没一搭地拨弄副班几下。然后人又渐渐地少了，最后他安静地发出最后一条没有人回应的消息，等什么时候有人回复。看着那条消息，就能听到它的声音，从那时那刻，开始在荒野上飘荡了。

“……呵呵。好吧。”副班从口袋里掏出一盒薄荷糖，往手心里倒了一颗。“要吗？”他抬起眼睛问。

王老板摆摆手，“不用。”然后他又后悔了，看着副班收起糖盒却又不能改口，心里烂下去一团锈蚀的铁丝。“听说你们……你们那儿闹过鬼？”他本来想说你们基地，又觉得该说实验室，随后才懊恼地意识到自己连那啥啥组织到底由什么组成都不知道。

副班搓搓指尖，漫不经心地回答：“不知道。”

“啊……”王老板内心有点小得意，“我是听你们那一个外来打工的妹子讲的，她有时候干完活到我这里来吃午饭。她说，”他清了清嗓子，故意压低了声音，“她说她有一次晚上看到楼梯间有一个身穿白大褂的妹子……”

“所以……？”副班撑着头，看到擎重和一文狠狠撞了一下头，然后擎重晕乎乎地倒了下去。

王老板夸张地挑了挑眉，“她说她报告上去了，但是回答说组织里没那么一号人。”

王老板清楚地看到过了好一会，副班动了动嘴唇，但是没有说什么。

“你不想亲自去看一看吗？”他颇有兴致地观察着副班的表情，然后急忙打住这种不礼貌的行为。为了掩饰一下自己的尴尬，他从吧台里掏出一包奥〇奥，在手里掂了几下，丢在吧台上。“这种东西听上去很真实……”他开始撕包装。

副班盯着他的动作，“不想。我们的科技已经可以做到这种效果了。而且这年头相信灵异事件的人又不是一个两个。”

王老板自己先拿了一块，然后往副班面前推了推。“要吗？”他内心小小地期待着。

副班沉默着拿了一块。他盯着饼干发了一会呆。

王老板不禁又觉得窘迫了。另一边光明的哄闹声又潮水般地慢慢涨起，顺着耳道灌进来。但是他的身子还陷在这个阴暗的沼泽里，他不知道该不该动一动。好一会两个人都没有发出声音，像很久以前，那个群里最后的寂静。

“你知道我——”王老板终于忍不住地推开让他住嘴的往事，故作平静地说事。

副班却一言不发地推开椅子站起身，拿着那块黑夹白的饼干走到另一边去了。

————

在后来的很长一段时间里，王老板十六年后想，我一直都没有再见到过他。其他人有时候会来，他们看上去取得了什么成功，喝酒的时候嚷嚷的和二四年一样。今天我照样也见不到他，那么我可能以后也见不到了。或许本该如此。

end

【七年后再见。】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我还写过这种东西？？？


	9. 【双班】南通市一次相逢一次暖2016/2/28

真的不好吃，这是地沟油  
黑暗料理教程  
完全的走题，不要拿【根据生活经历】狡辩  
祝

班长刚在学校对面买好了苹果，余光就瞟到过街红灯变绿了。她一把抱起装的鼓鼓囊囊的塑料袋，狂奔着冲上斑马线。

她的苹果并不是昨天才吃完，而是前一个星期就吃完了。对于一个嗜苹果如命的人来说，没什么能阻止她吃苹果和买苹果了……想到这里班长恨的牙痒痒，研发组的那群小〇砸又把经费用完了。

“呸！”她低头看着地上黑白线忽大忽小疯狂的掠过，把内心膨胀到夸张的深恶痛绝化作一个短暂精巧的气音，面不改色的掼了出来。  
————  
副班今天本来打算逍遥地度过的，打打球，吃吃饼干，不上课。但是不可能这么顺利的。上午打了球还算美好。下午他从宿舍楼钻出来，去文印室打印完成的作业，在门口遇上了捧着一沓文件的学霸。

学霸内心：可算找到壮丁了。

于是他被一脸严肃的学霸强制命令把文件带给在咖啡厅的阿文，否则就向阿文告他上课不交手机的状。副班内心很痛苦，他一点也不想去跑一趟，也一点也不想知道学霸怎么知道他没交手机的。

好在咖啡厅不算远。他打印完自己的作业，从学校大门拐出来，正好看到人行绿灯。他连忙三步并两步跑过去。  
————  
班长把视线移回到胸前十几个苹果上，喜滋滋地打量苹果上绯红的条纹和鼓胀产生的裂缝。于是就猛烈地撞到了一个东西。  
————  
副班把视线移回到手上端着的白花花文件上，随便翻动几页偷看学霸的答案，感觉好像很厉害的样子，于是就猛烈地撞到了一个东西。  
————  
两个人一边快速前进一边低头专心调戏怀里的东西，导致相撞时都是一脸懵逼。  
发出沉闷的响声后，班长坐在苹果和A4纸中，和几步开外站着的副班面面相觑。  
班长连忙爬起来收拾白纸，一边大声说：“副班早上好。”  
满地捡苹果的副班：“…………班长下午好。”  
班长感觉心脏有点不好，短时间内不同的情绪波动叠加成紊乱的心电图。她胡乱地把四下里散落的纸片不分正反地叠在一起，眼光偷偷地瞅到副班急急追着满地疯狂滚动的苹果。  
“我也是佩服你了，”副班喘息着开口，“买这么多苹果，是要吃吗？”  
他说完就后悔了。  
班长：“……”  
“我也很好奇，”班长背对着他蹲在地上大把大把收拢文件，“你什么时候这么勤奋了。”  
“这些是学霸的。”副班跑来把苹果袋子给班长，班长也站起身赶紧把文件给他。  
“而且你也知道，”两个人匆匆往街的两本加速跑去，副班回头朝班长喊，“我也一直……”  
绿灯“嘟”的灭了，红灯亮起。  
两边的车刷刷地交叉着过去，班长回头再看的时候，已经看不到人影了。  
她突然感觉没有了胃口，不知道今天晚上吃什么。

end  
————  
真是一点也不好吃啊……每次都是装逼失败现场orz  
看到阿班啦，吃下设定但是不吃寂寞如雪的反应真是好萌呜呜  
给阿班一个爱【比划  
以及说好的刀【并不

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ？？？？？


	10. 【倪文】四月是你的谎言2016/3/6

阿文推开了学校对面的咖啡店门。正好是三点左右，渺远的太阳在地球上显得不那么高高在上，侧下去了伸手比划的两扎。天是蓝的，不是一口深潭的汪蓝，而是水粉上色的那种天蓝，肤浅却明亮。卷云在天穹下不愿挪窝，远远地俯视近地积云，像牧羊犬赶着羊群一样。风——风当然是有的，很大——香樟和法国梧桐一刻不定地发出瀑布的巨大鸣响，被风搓揉地不成形状；大学里漫天飘的都是龙飞凤舞的草稿纸，也有学生在追风筝一样紧盯着不小心弄丢的exc复印件——真不像四月的天！气温倒是可以，于是再也阻挡不了街上女孩子跃跃欲试的心。阿文也罕见地穿着校裙，灰底红黑格的。尴尬地说，她家只有这一条正常的裙子。

但是那有什么关系，今天的阿文当然很好看。玻璃店门折射出耀眼的光，门上挂着的琉璃风铃发出沁人心脾的响。阿文要了一杯橙汁，也是装在玻璃杯里的。她左手端着玻璃杯，右手拎着米白的布袋子，熟稔地在一扇正对外面广场的桌前坐下。那杯橙汁被轻轻放在桌上，吸管还在震颤，脆弱的杯子已经巍然不动了、从窗外扑进的好天气更显得橙汁有着和海报上一样的卖相，标志的亮橙色，can cheer you up。阿文也坐下，把杯子向左手推了推，拎起布袋放在膝上，掏出一本厚本子。不要凑得太近，等本子一翻开，你就会被吓得连连后退。阿文从容地翻开到最新的一页，张望了四下没有人不怀好意地偷窥，就抄笔开始圈圈点点了。

其实阿文不算开发部门的成员，本子之前的重要公式不归她管，虽然也能看懂就是了。若要严格地按照选修来说，阿文是机器人心理学的。今天她坐在这，谨代表HAL9001设计组成员，与课题相似的金点子开发组组长，cp，进行学术交流，主要是关于几个重要部件的再确认，还有伦理方面的几个问题。这就好像两个学霸做完题目总有对答案的习惯一样，班长好说歹说用这个理由劝动了阿文，我们需要更多的参考资料、我们就怕万一出了错、我们后续工作也需要参考文献……打住打住，阿文问，你们为什么要我去，学霸不挺好的吗。慧慧沉思了一下，坚决表示，阿文不仅高，还有气场。

全组成员要问的问题都早早列在上面了。这本本子在大家手里传了一周，各种稀奇古怪的笔迹和问题留在上面。阿文摊开来做临时提问准备，被上面的问题切切实实噎住了。

开屏高能：宋宋第一个写，cp你吃〇吗。

不，他不吃，阿文无语地在小标号前打了个圈，看向下一个。

好吧，下一个是同组的马宜：cp你好啊，你听说过我浩金金金金金金金吗。

不，没有听过，阿文合上了本子。

重要问题慧慧和学霸已经叮嘱过好几遍了，阿文平视前方，脑海里回放起两个人的音频。“阿文你问下他们有没有考虑后续的伦理问题。呃……听说他们程序比我们好，问一下指令权限他们是怎么做的，有没有大前提和小前提。”慧慧一边敲着笔杆一边说，坐在一旁的学霸也开了口，“我们问题还好…就是…阿文你把我u盘带上，请他们对一下最终公式有没有失误的地方。制造部忙得脱不开身，他们关心的是cp他们是不是也用的VLSI，还是‘不用微处理器，变态到放弃与门非门，改用价廉物美的CNOT了。如果是前者，跪求借实验室；如果是后者，我们申请休假。’”

阿文坐了一会，cp并没有来。她苦恼地回想起那天下课，她追上脚下生风的cp，问他能不能代表HAL9001设计组请教几个问题，今天下午三点半，对面的咖啡店。cp面无表情地转了转眼睛想了想，然后点点头说好啊。这点对话看上去一点问题也没有，阿文安慰自己，他只是不小心迟到了，或者记错时间了。

少女的心随着被风不时吹卷的泛黄书页，若是松了手，准会随着窗外流进的四月漫无目的的飘飞。风也是无意吹动它的啊，风自顾自地在大街小巷穿过，风带动的一切都和风无关，风没有心思，风只是向前去。书页也本和其他的一切，和风无关的，但是风吹了它，沿着书脊吹开，吹得书微微战栗，毫不知觉就展开了书页，风就呼啸着从书页间过去了，发出吹动竹片的遥远声音。书翻页了，展示在外的不是原来那张了，两侧静躺的书翼也不是原来那书翼了。风带走了什么？带走了尚未被观测到的文字吗？带走了。四月的温润空气里，油墨的香气。

阿文看向窗外，隔着玻璃，看向窗外。广场是如此如此的石块，它们曾经好好地躺着，甚至没有水淌过，埋藏在地下的。终于有一天见到阳光了，千百年的黑暗阴寒从骨子里往外渗，激动的？喜悦亦或是悲伤？它们的躯壳被砸碎，均匀地平铺在广场上，形成让人津津乐道的图形，大概从学校的钟楼顶看得清那些漂亮的分形景观吧？

站在钟楼顶上，那是个妙主意。只要欣赏到了就可以说，啊，真漂亮。的确很漂亮。你愿意算一下图形的长度吗？愿意啊，这很好算，如果把图形简化成点和线。学生们沾沾自喜地报出答案，出题人指着对面那家咖啡店的招牌，微笑着让他或她核对。有的人是对的，有的人是错的。但是那并不是准确答案啊，石块说，在广场上飞翔的鸽子们说，但是那并不是准确答案啊。鸽子在广场上吟唱，用祂们自己的语言颂出咏叹调，你们的答案差得太远啦，你们难道看不见石块吗。它们在曼妙的花架上、斜躺的长椅下翻飞，绕着路灯打转，沿着石块一步步踱量。祂们一天天踱完，每踱完一次就问石块，石头你说我的答案对不对。石块说，对，对，就是这个数。但是石块自己也知道，这个长度自己也不知道。也许很小，也许很大。小到只把自己圈住，大到笼罩世界。算算看，石块开始了艰难地工作，算算看，我的D是多少？

直到祂们扑棱棱再次盘旋三回，阿文才回过神。她赶忙啜了一口橙汁，感觉太阳好像又升上去了一点。当然不可能，她看看手表，已经四点了。他也许听成了四点半，阿文这么想着，却总是想到过去哪时哪刻，她在哪里见到过他。一天前，两天前，四天前。他说了什么？他在做什么？哦，不对了，他还在实验室，还在校验金点子。Hello，professor，她能想象得到金点子的声音，那种电子的，略骇人的。哈儿呢，会不会好听一点？他们两会认识吗？

“Hello，HAL9001，nice to meet you。”“Good afternoon，Brain，nice to meet you too。Would you like to listen to me to sing a song？It gose like this，Daisy，Daisy………”

阿文强迫自己停下来，这太不吉利了，哈儿不会犯错，至少我们的哈儿不会犯错。金点子才会犯错呢。

她摩挲了一下本子的封面，里面是哈儿的产前记录。我们该不该把它带到这个罪恶的世界上来，该不该带到这个痛苦无边的世界上来？

阳光变成金色了，时间的流沙染的？橙汁已经喝完了，冰块留在里面，和桌子一个颜色的。深沉的，厚重的，通常意义上红木该有的颜色。隔着玻璃杯看，冰块显得很朦胧，有盛夏的光晕，屏住呼吸，能听到蝉鸣。阿文觉得不能等下去了，她在实验室还有作业没做完。这是一个美好的下午，的确是。但是她并不满意，并不满意很多地方。她站起身，轻轻推开一点椅子。椅子发出的声音让人揪心，她就提起它，把它放进桌下。

当她往点餐柜台走时，手表上正显示五点二十多。鲑鱼肉色和木瓜色的瓷砖地板在黯淡了的光线下好像沉浸在水里那么远。她从用餐处的走廊拐至前台时，正看到cp和子祁一前一后在点餐。阿文克制不住又好气又好笑地“嗯？”出声，教主正巧听见了，转过头来。

“啊，阿文你好。”教主仰着脸，黑色的虹膜和瞳仁藏在上下眼睑的面条宽裂缝里，猜不透他在看哪边。阿文也点点头，用羊角面包那种口感和气味的声线回答：“你好。”她绕过教主去旁边另一个无人的点餐台前说：“呃，要两个甜甜圈。”

马上就有储钱抽屉弹出的声音和发票打印机的嘶嘶声。阿文付了钱，看着服务小姐离开去取甜甜圈。她转头看着等餐的cp，努力克制住自己的声音，问他：“你刚才怎么没有来？”

面无表情的cp困难地皱起眉头，别过脸来，不明所以地眨了好几下眼睛。然后他恍然大悟，“啊——我想起来了，我忘了。”cp终于露出一点尴尬的笑，“我最近比较忙……能改天吗，不着急的话？”他支起胳膊挠了一下后颈。

阿文的甜甜圈来了，放在一个牛皮纸袋里。她一边道谢一边接过来，指尖隔着纸袋托出一个热腾腾的甜甜圈。“那我不打扰你吧，到时候邮件发给你，记得看一下。”阿文看着cp，心里暗自揣测他是不是在看自己。“请务必不要忘记，大家都很关心你们的成果。”

“好的。”cp胡乱的点点头，还是一副丧耦的样子。

阿文多打量了他几眼。然后阿文走出一边吃甜甜圈一边走了出去。

落日正到最灿烂的时刻，千万条金丝从远方牵来，橘黄色的暖灼得人睁不开眼。紫金的云在天边愉悦的游荡，让人找不出更好的形容词与比喻。阿文在广场边缘驻足了一会。虽然有开阔的广场，空气也很好，但是毕竟不是海边那么大啊。既然在城里，为什么想着绿闪，即使明知道不可能呢？

有时候明明决定放弃了，决定要把什么都断了。晚上回到寝室，躺在床上，看着天花板上路灯映出的影子。听到天边传来的汽车鸣笛，好像从遥远的大河上飘来浓烈的雾气。那种声音穿过柔软透明的如同融化的玻璃一般的空气，带着陌生而湿润的气息。等很久很久以后，这种声音消失，路灯熄灭，早起的送牛奶报纸的人们骑着自行车，链条的哗哗声和车轮滚过街道的声音传进来，她这时早已想了又想，觉得还可以再来一遍。

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can cheer you up？？？？我会说英语？？


	11. 【韬姝】你追我如果你追到我2016/3/6

渣，短，不好吃  
土豪真是，阿翠文里的，多情人物。明明看上去那么白哦。  
依旧接上，本来不是思佳而是副班吐槽的，但是才发现设定里副班上午没有上课。orz  
班长拿着单子报销完就去买苹果啦。  
基王的话，这节课下课被阿文约，吃完饭大概刷了好一会题吧……然后被子祁拉去买吃的。

下课铃刚响起第一个音节，阿镲就从座位上猛地弹了起来，好像座位有毒，一刻都不能停留在上似得。她跳到走道上侧着身收拾讲义和笔袋。周围窸窸窣窣的说话声和整理声慢慢扩散出来了，最后变得如同集市般，各处人声鼎沸。  
后排的页砸看着好友眼花缭乱的动作，刚一晃神，就见阿镲就把座位收拾干净了。  
阿镲背着包，拎着个布袋子，对着土豪，一脸小女孩被大哥哥调戏后的又喜又羞，跺一跺脚嗔怒到：“我再也不要和你讲话了！”语毕就飞快地跑开，给土豪留下一个潇洒的完美背影。  
土豪满脸的无辜和似懂非懂，被歪歪奸笑着搓了搓脸蛋。  
页砸无语地看着阿镲这么朝自己跑过来，一直气喘吁吁地到跟前才停下，不由好奇心大涨：“今天你怎么这么快，你们俩发生什么事了？”  
阿镲却不解释，小声急速催促道：“快快快快快，赶紧收拾我们赶紧走。”  
页砸东西也不多，轻巧一个小包背在身上。她一边把椅子推进桌肚，一边对旁边的思佳说：“那我就先走了……”  
阿镲急不可耐地拖走了页砸。  
思佳看着两个人几下在人群里不见了影，慢慢向后靠在椅背上，缓缓地对旁边的基王说：  
“装完逼就跑真刺激。”  
————  
“啊呀，阿班——”阿镲端着金属饭盒四下里挑选位置，很快眼尖地发现了班长一人坐在的八人桌。班长也远远地想阿镲挥了挥手。  
食堂里坐下吃饭的人还不很多，排队打饭菜的队伍倒是人头攒动。阿镲从一个队伍中间挤过去，在僵硬扭曲的桌椅间来回穿梭了几下，就窜到了班长的那张桌子。  
“阿班，这是昨天和前天的发票……”阿镲把饭盒放到桌上，从手臂上取下挂着的布袋，给班长展示了一下。班长把头伸出去，往袋子里一看，满脸就只剩下深深地痛苦了。她困难地把眼睛闭上，如同接过将要用来自杀的大刀一样，颤抖着把布袋放在自己腿上。  
页砸这时才从人群中挤出来，走到这桌，便先坐到了班长对面，左手给阿镲留了一个空位。  
“啊，页砸，”班长从心理阴影中抬起头，“能不能再往右坐一个，外面给阿畅留一个位子。”  
“好的。”页砸向右推了推饭盒，挪了一个座位。阿镲便坐在了班长对面，顺便又得意又同情地给班长再补了一刀：“……那就麻烦班长报销了。”  
已经可以肉眼看到班长周围环境明度的下降了呢。  
————  
没有一点点防备，也没有一丝顾虑，土豪就这样出现，在阿镲的左手，犹豫了几下，又看看班长的脸色，最后还是坐了下来。  
班长还沉溺在悲伤的大海里，并没有关注来了一个人。  
阿镲却是感觉到剧情的发展有些诡异了，仿佛要从轻松的校园片变成厉鬼缠身的惊悚片。为了阻止剧情的下一步发展，她三两口咽下嘴里的饭，戳戳页砸，无声地做了几个口型。  
页砸转过头来，耳里自动配上了深沉的大叔音：“往——右——去————”  
还在正常吃饭的页砸：“……好好好，去去去。”  
于是一个闪身抖动平移，阿镲和页砸向右挪了一个位。毫无PS痕迹。  
土豪感觉有些尴尬，也有些不知所措。他阅妹无数，当众惨遭拒绝的经历却几乎为零。但是根据副班传授的经验，这时候为了装完这个逼，他还是硬着脸，不露声色地也向右移了一位。  
阿镲页砸：……哇哦。  
平静而热闹的食堂表面下，汹涌着暗流。真是印证了这句老话。  
好在似乎并没有其他人关注着这里，对面的班长还未复活，这个尴尬场面是有解的。阿镲知道如果有八卦党出现在此，将形成不可挽回的局面。于是她再戳戳页砸，眼神示意她向右挪一个。  
页砸：……右边没有座位了哦亲。  
页砸：……  
页砸：…………  
页砸：…………你这个重色轻友的小〇砸，我真是看错你了。  
于是页砸挪到了后面一桌，挑了最边上能看到前方年度感情大戏的座位。阿镲满意地再向右前进一格。  
激动人心的时刻到来了！对方主将土豪再跟上一步！哇他真是步步紧逼啊，不给阿镲一点机会！  
页砸正强忍着笑意吃饭，目不转睛地看着前方的现场直播，突然黑屏了。  
她略恼怒地对焦回来，发现是自己亲儿子端着盘子坐到了对面。  
页砸感觉自己好像也陷入甜蜜的困境了呢。x  
好在副班并没有那么为难，只是笑得非常嘿嘿嘿，竖起一根食指示意页砸不要出声，然后举起另一只手。  
上面贴着一段透明胶，粘在一张白纸上。白纸上画满了粉红泡泡和爱心，中间夸张的两个黑体加粗大字“阿镲”。末尾注明了by歪。  
副班非常谨慎用心地把这张纸贴在了土豪的背上。土豪什么都没有察觉到，阿镲也什么都么没有察觉到。  
现在两个人忍笑忍得非常痛苦。  
阿镲还是不敢坐在那种危险的地方。她紧张又犹豫，扒拉完最后几口饭，愣愣地坐在位子上发了一下呆。  
土豪也就终于找到机会，非常明显地咳嗽了一声。  
阿镲被他这声咳嗽击中了，终于站起身来，顺手猛地一薅土豪的刘海，很好笑地说：“好吧，我原谅你不告诉我那道错题了。”她一脸严肃地感叹：“谁让我是这么好的好人呢。”  
————  
今天的土豪回头率百分百。他隐约察觉到背上的东西，但是依然很享受这种感觉。

end


	12. 【歪明】一个人吃太狼狈了2016/3/16

在ooc和pockygame中，作者艰难地为了前者，放弃了后者（明明也很ooc好吗（。  
难吃，慎入，给云兮的生贺【要脸吗  
云兮接好【要脸吗  
这个歪歪由阿翠来承包【要脸吗  
……  
肝着肝着就走题了  
五月三号就家里蹲大火了  
这个月后来，副班和页砸来吃过好多次，情况就，大大的不一样了。  
副班不想跟歪歪这么吃下去。他是要回去关照页砸的人。  
向出场的老周和云兮致敬。

副班抱着资料悠哉悠哉地逆着人流走在小街上。从他的角度能看到迎面走来的每个人的脸、对面家里蹲低调又暗藏玄机的大门，还有远远的石子路上班长落寞的背影——它已经变成一小白点人形的模糊色块，在灰黄的地面上下浮沉了。但是他并没有注意到这点，他打量着左手一家家店铺，回忆起那个总穿长裤、低马尾的身影。很快，副班就这样一脸麻木地从阿文面对的那扇窗子面前走过去了。  
阿文倒是看到了副班。她小小好奇了一下这个奇怪的人为什么会格格不入地出现在这里，便把这件事放在脑后了。  
副班路过那家著名的咖啡店时，停下脚步犹豫了一会，对着咖啡店里赤褐色的复杂图样和世界浅蓝色的倒影发了一会呆。当他再次迈开步子，就钻进店面间的小巷子，去里面更五花八门的店铺里找人去了。  
他熟门熟路地在各种形状长度的店面间穿梭着，不久看到了一个特别而熟悉的身影。  
他看到一个大爷叉着腿，抱着包，坐在一家周边店门口，眼睛直直地盯着街另一边广告牌的木腿儿，脸上写着“这东西本天子今要定了”。  
进过一番友好的交流后，副班后面便跟上了实为迷路的大爷。  
当几乎跑了大半多的咖啡店，副班终于不耐烦地放弃了。他很生气地找那条最近的回校路，穿过一个个小小的路口。  
————  
歪歪今天下午本来是买鞋来的，但是他遗憾地没能约到人同去。午餐时大家纷纷表示自己有事，要上课。  
土豪还特地强调：“你今天不能约我哦。”  
华府悲愤地敲敲自己的碗，对他大喊：“韬韬！你不爱我了吗！”  
“嘿嘿嘿。”秀了一把的土豪采用精神胜利法，引得其他单身狗们纷纷发来刀片般的眼神。  
于是歪歪便喷上了“哥很孤独”的香水，穿上最炫酷的外套，勾着头往鞋店去。他虽然想表现出目的专一、周围风景皆是浮云的神色，但是一路上眼睛总忍不住往两边瞟。在五光十色的小巷里不到一会，他就瞟到了一块巨大的手写招牌。  
黑底上巨大的黄字：免费吃！正放在一家零食店门口。  
歪歪不禁站住了，往那条路走了两步，盯着下面的白色小字说明，脸上严肃的好像在看专业论文一样：“买一包即可开始poxy game。游戏规则是两人同吃一根poxy，每吃一根送一包。”  
虽然看不太懂，但是似乎很划算的样子。他推了推眼镜抬头起来，张望了下四周。来往的人还挺多，可惜一个认识的人也没有。正当他尴尬时，店里出来一个穿着制服店员。  
“您好，您需要点……”她礼貌地说。  
歪歪也就看到了她。  
“……早。”云兮很无奈地说，“我来打工的。不要取笑，你们这群万恶的有钱人。”  
还没来得及笑出来，歪歪就一眼扫到街另一头闪过一个低气压。  
“小明——”他愣一愣，大喊着狂奔过去。  
————  
副班正恍惚而沉默地埋头走路，忽然一个喊他的声音闪过，让他一个激灵醒了过来。他转头一看，大爷旁边，人群里钻出来一个笑得很纯真也很黄的歪歪。  
“哟，这么跳啊，这会跑这里来玩，”副班恶意地调侃一下，折回去看他，“喊我干嘛？”  
“你不也到这里来浪嘛，”歪歪露出“我懂的”的眼神，一把拉过他就走，“你要不要吃免费的东西。”  
副班一副满不在乎的样子，让他拉着自己，“无所谓。你放手啊，我还得赶紧回去呢。”  
“来来来，”歪歪把他推了十几米，到零食店门口，很高兴的指着广告，“look！for free！”  
副班：“……你英语真好。”  
大爷无奈地跟在他们后面，一眼看到了云兮。  
“啊哈！云兮！”她说。  
“哟，周周！”云兮喜出望外，冲下台阶一把抱住老周。  
另一边两个汉子正打量着注释，“买一包即可开始po……poxy……poxy game？什么鬼。”副班摸摸下巴，“所以你是要我和你玩这个是吗。”  
“看，吃一根得一包！那不是可以吃好多吗！”明显歪歪的重点不在这上面。他豪迈地一挥手，“那个谁，给我们来一根！”  
“……尊敬的顾客，您得先自行付费购买一包后，才可用您的那包开始游戏。”尽管气氛不对，云兮还是敬业而强迫地纠正了歪歪的认知错误。“而且你们两个确定吗，你们知道poxy game是什么东西吗？”  
副班这时候才注意到这位个子比他高的店员，故意夸张地打量云兮几下，露出了奇怪的笑：“哟，下午好。”  
歪歪毫不客气地插进话来：“那就先来一包，再讲一下那是啥子。”他掏出一张十块，想了想，又重新放回包里，用肩膀顶了顶副班，示意他付钱。  
“好好好，你行，你穷。”副班翻个眼，从口袋里找出一张二十递给云兮，后者忿忿地转身进店去取货物。  
“所谓poxy game，其实是打过码了的。”大爷这时候跳出来，对两个小白进行解说，“这个游戏是两个人从同一根poxy两段往中间吃，先咬断或松口的人就算输，会有惩罚。你们能想象吧。”  
“哇哦——”歪歪大声地发出感叹，扎着手指用掌心拍了拍，然后才意识回来，“什么……”  
副班皱了皱眉，“噫，恶心，”他厌恶地转身过去，“我走了，这包算我请，钱下次还我。”  
歪歪大惊失色，“不！小明！”他扑上去抱住副班，“你看看，店员是云兮，我们随便吃吃不就好了。”  
“……对哦，有道理。”副班想想还是停下来，重新走回去，“那这也就是说，其实我们只要买通云兮……就可以吃什么都不用付钱了……”他似乎明白了什么。  
“作为监督人，我是拒绝的。”正从店里走出来的云兮拿着找钱和一包抹茶味的poxy，“做人要诚信，更何况你们有钱。”  
副班接过钱，歪歪抢先接过poxy。“看在同学的情分上，给我们打个折呗，”他一脸殷切的恳求，“我和小明合吃一包，成不。”  
“……不成，”云兮斩钉截铁地说，“你玩小孩呢，这算个什么啊。”  
“一根掰开一人一半，行不。”歪歪再求，“已经和你们游戏差不多了。”  
“不行。”云兮再一口回绝，“太耍赖皮了好吗。”  
歪歪发出凄厉的惨叫：“求你了！”他狠狠一跺脚，对着店门呐喊，“我就是想吃个零食而已！”  
云兮、大爷、副班：……真是丢人。  
云兮叹了口气，“好吧好吧……我给你们算少点……咬断和松口不算惩罚，行吧。”她抱起胳膊，“本来惩罚是最激动人心的环节，还有机会赢得等身抱枕呢……”  
“太好了！”歪歪飞快地拆开包装，从里面利索地倒出一根，夹在手指间做一个老烟枪的吸烟动作，顺便咬了一口，“啊……饭后一根烟……”  
副班看不下去了，从他手里夺过剩下那一截，掰下歪歪咬过的一头随手丢掉，自己咔吱咔吱吃掉了无污染的部分。  
歪歪看着他吃完，然后看着云兮，伸手到：“再来一包。”  
云兮老周：……………………  
“不可以，”云兮批评他们，“你们至少要同时从两头一起吃，不许浪费。这根不算。”  
副班烦躁地从包装里又抽了一根出来，自己叼了一头在嘴里，低下头示意歪歪从另一头吃。  
“啊，哦，哦……”歪歪连忙咬住另一头，刚吃下一口，副班就伸手从中间把poxy掰断了。  
两个人各自吃掉了嘴里的一半，然后看向云兮。  
云兮老周：……………………  
“……勉勉强强算吧……”云兮不情愿地挪步进店，出来时拿着又一包香草味的递给歪歪，“……我真是〇了狗了。”  
“哇，”歪歪欣喜地连忙拆开，对副班说：“小明，我们再来一包。”  
副班摇摇头，“我回去了，你们慢慢玩吧。”他后退几步，转身往巷子外走，资料一只手拿着，另一只手插在裤子口袋里。  
歪歪满脸失望，“喂！”他喊，但是副班已经转出小巷了。  
云兮就开始同情歪歪了。  
————  
当晚，副班带着页砸来了。  
————  
后来这家店改名做了“老年活动室”，也有人说其实是传说中的黑魔法研讨会，名气渐渐大起来。但是歪歪再没怎么来过。不仅是他觉得这家店很坑爹，也觉得作为单身狗这里他不该去，尤其是4月。这家店这个月会举办“玩poxy game免费吃到饱”的特惠活动，常常是各种知名脱团狗成双成对出没的地方。当然，第二年人就很少了。

end


	13. 【段畅】夜谈2016/4/20

刚开始雨还比较大，后来渐渐小了。但是地上的水开始蒸腾飘荡起来，变成淹没一切厚重的白雾，在透明的夜里漫涨。还有那千万雨滴敲在磬石上的跫音，温润地在今年的春里长久徘徊。碎玉声在山涧回响，沿着或急或缓的潺潺溪水传唱到下一个幽谷。那些远古潮湿的气息，那些过往悲伤的故事，好像随着天穹下无边无际的雨幕，重现在世间。曾经开过的海棠花，洁白如羊脂玉的花瓣在氤氲叆叇中，柔软滑腻的外层凝上小巧玲珑的露珠，给流连忘返的风留下一片花信，又随着香气渐渐淡去。曾经吟过的杜鹃，年轻的他在浪潮般涌动的细小水滴里飞上偃蹇桂枝，胸口上的片羽还遮不住心口的伤吗？啼出的血还在眼眶里浮动啊。他灰色的羽毛如同柔韧的刀片，扑扇起无奈的清风，轻轻地毫不留情，刮拂去榆树最后一片去年长出的红叶。然后他幻想着五月的牡丹，再松开榆的细丫，孤独地踏上三十天的旅程了。

夜晚不是黑色的。树是绿的，他们的新叶和新枝无时无刻不生长着，夜晚中处处是青翠和泛着奇异木香的芽，吞吐着朦胧的、模糊的天地。江南的清明，是深山老林里的翻滚出来的，是千百年前的歌从云中咏下来的，是从四面八方铺天盖地袭卷来的。

当尚未开始，第一声是子规忧心的啼哭，震动洪荒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是什么玩意？？？


	14. 【歪明】友谊的小船上升为爱情的巨轮2016/4/23

一个全副武装的佣兵小队，在北部森林的边缘出现了。  
或许说小队不太确切。这是一个几乎教科书标准的完全队伍，各个阶职的人员配备不多不少。森林边缘有一个帝国最北部的地区服务站，常年负责给路过的旅客提供帝国的最后一点服务。连这个服务站最年长的职员都赞叹地说，好久没有看到这样的队伍了。  
他们的确是这样的队伍。团结，迅捷，强壮——还有能稍稍约束住他们的，丰厚的赏金。  
到达服务站的那一天正是下午，绚烂瑰丽的云霞铺满了碧绿的天空，森林那能吞噬一切的黑暗与高高的金红互不侵犯，如雨后的小洼中水既不涨也不退那般平和。四十人或骑马或步行，影子一样鱼贯入服务站。服务站的小屋里，坐在柜台后的章书记推推眼镜，直起腰，正看见领头的那人把马停在门口，拍了拍它的肩，一边进门一边把黑色的兜帽拉下，捋捋鬓脚的细发。门外几乎水平射入的阳光照出来人的身影，是个不出二十的姑娘，这让书记有些惊讶，怀疑自己是不是老眼昏花了，随后才懊恼的想起易容术，又感叹了一下自己的记性真是大不如前。他抽出一张表格，把拴着细线的笔一并放在台上微微向前一推，公式化地询问：“您好，您需要什么帮助吗？”  
好在那个姑娘并不如看上去的那么冰冷。她一边在表格上轻车熟路地勾勾画画，一边柔声回答：“是的，我们买点干粮，今天就走了，不留宿。”她同样轻轻推回那张填好的表格，未等书记指明销售部的方向，就径自钻进后院了。书记一边稀奇这领队，抽回那张表格，仔细地看两眼，就看到那个题头上，写着秀气而张扬的名字。  
————  
这个队伍几乎是洗劫了服务部所有的储备粮。那个领队笑眯眯地买空了十几个架子，绑在她带来的那些马的背上，重新填满皮囊布袋。当天夜晚，职员们都玩味地看着这个队伍一个一个走进森林，慢慢消失在黑暗中，不由得惋惜这些年轻人不懂在森林夜晚行军。只有章书记知道，这个闻名帝国的佣兵团跨越整个帝国，来到冷酷神秘的北部森林，定是有备而来的。而他们的目的，也许只有他们自己知道了。  
————  
夜晚朦胧的天空上，星光不足以照亮这些古老树木的尖顶。在接近地面的地方，除了彻底的、令人胆颤的黑暗，看不见一点东西。风声和鸟鸣是少能听到的，偶尔树精和水妖的低语会飘入浓雾当中，发生神奇的发光反应，一触即亮，一离即黯，然而照亮的还是黑暗罢了。佣兵团在巨木间穿行，如同幽灵鬼魅般悄无声息地前进，避开地面盘结纵横的粗大树根，还有坚硬冷酷的磐石。他们仿佛对黑暗了如指掌，笔直地朝着森林不为人知的深处前进。  
————  
非常幸运地，虽然他们是初客，但是那个东方丘陵里的占仆师没有诓他们。领头的阿班闭着眼感受着马蹄下地面的潮湿度，不出所料地走了一段愈来愈湿润的泥地后，稳当地一蹄踏入浅浅的湖水。  
整个队伍默默停下来，水中的涟漪迅速扩散，一圈圈飞速向远方传播出去，然后就不再回来了。  
“是了，我们走的对的，”班长说出了他们进入森林以来的第一句话，仿佛黑夜也跟着颤抖起来，“开始吧。”  
她催起马，继续领着队伍向前走。  
所有人在天地的一片寂静中听到了指示，于是他们做起准备了一个月的事。长长的队伍中，每隔五六人便亮起一盏魔法点亮的灯笼，挥洒出银白的光。这水面就被照亮了，这树干、地面、水底就被照亮了。粼粼的波光如蛇一样蜿蜒，浅水中夜寐的鱼连连惊得跃起，向远处躲去。  
然后吟唱声响了起来。  
按照南海污师的指点，全队里不但每个人都要唱，为了达到完美的预期效果，还要分声部、分段落，尤其有些技巧的咏叹调，是毫不能马虎的。这支曲由阿畅起头，轻轻一个标准的中央C，如月光般激起尘埃，风从她面前凭空生起。  
这个音飘了起来，阿畅马背上的灯颜色变了变青，又变回了白。  
四十个喉咙嗫嚅起来，四十个音同时响起来。这是一个只在卷轴上写过的咒语，今夜是它第一次在世间现身。但是很耳熟，好像从各些有名无名的歌谣里都取过材，串编起来的。也许就是这样，班长拿到这个咒语的五线谱和简谱版时，就隐隐这么猜测了。  
————  
第一个夜晚他们唱了第一大段，第二天白天他们在林间享受了美好的假日。第二天夜晚他他们继续唱第二大段，一直唱到第三天中午。中午，明媚的阳光照遍了树皮的缝隙，灰莺和乌鸦在叶底跳跃，这个队伍慢慢地向前挪动，骑马的躺在马背上，走路的散着布，口中还继续念唠着。当傍晚时，第三大段终于就要唱完了，允泽正在完成高音部分。忽然他的马轻微不稳地一晃，他这个音便猛地打住。他回过神，连忙要继续唱，却发现怎么也想不起下一句了。冷汗从他的头上滑落下来。  
无声中，全队人都笼罩起低气压。有人开始窸窣地小声抱怨，后来愤怒的声音越来越大，几乎全队都吵了起来，前进时一片混乱。家文蓦地灵敏地抬起头，大喊：“安静！”  
大家好像都等着他这一句，霎时间什么人都不说话了，又是一阵寂静的风吹过，鸟叫声洪亮地在树梢婉转。远处要到天边的地方，白色的烟云弥漫开来，隐没起一柱一柱树干。  
另一种不属于他们的歌声接着刚才允泽没有唱完的地方，继续编织着最后的符文。  
这种声音不是从一个地方传来的，四面八方都有好几个。他们那种特有的，光滑的声音，美妙地演绎着高潮。  
佣兵团的人紧紧闭上了嘴，拿起武器，再次悄无声息地，按照事先约定好的，分成十个小组，向着不同的方向疾驰而去。  
————  
————  
森林另一边的边缘是河，一条巨大的河，甚至如同海一样。墨绿冰冷的河上无论何时总是涌现着水雾，随着拍打的波涛冒出，融进。按照传说，这条河里是鱼龙繁殖的最后之地，那些奇异的生物按照几千年的传统这么活下去。它们死后的牙齿冲向下游，形成夹岸的峭壁和湖心岛。这正好解释了这些小山为什么有细胞的纹路。  
佣兵团的小队正渡在大河的一条船上。这船是临时在湖边砍了树建造的，虽然还很潮湿，但是几个魔法师也不是吃素的。这艘简易但是巨大、装置应有尽有的木船顺着湍急的顺流飘下，预计会在一个月内回到首都，上报此行的成果。  
此行的成果，现在都被施了昏昏欲睡咒，躺在船舱底。  
————  
歪歪开船第一天就被指派视察他们的囚犯。他不大喜欢这个工作，托着托盘，唉声叹气摇头晃脑地笃笃走下楼梯，小心地躬身打开舱门钻进去。  
他一打开舱门就吓呆了，里面的坐着打方程式十个人明亮的眼睛齐刷刷探照灯一样射过来。  
“早上好，早……”他舌头打着结说，后退一步跌坐在地上，盘子里的符纸飘落，黏在地上糊开。  
“我们观测到了你的到来，”其中一个抱着腿坐在地上，手里托着一个晶莹剔透、放着光芒的水晶球的少女说，“进来坐坐吧。”  
歪歪张着嘴往后爬了几步，忽然注意到有一个高个子的人站起，向他走来。  
他惊恐地挺尸在台阶上，被走过来那个人一把咚在台阶上。歪歪头疯狂地向后躲。  
“我滴妈……”他语无伦次地感叹。  
——or——  
歪歪开船第一天就被指派视察他们的囚犯。他不大喜欢这个工作，托着托盘，唉声叹气摇头晃脑地笃笃走下楼梯，小心地躬身打开舱门钻进去。  
他挨个打开狭小的单人间，更换昨天的符咒，看到那些幽灵睡在地上，做出满屋的梦。在最后一个房间，他不小心吸入了一点黑色的梦，被辣的打了一个喷嚏。这个幽灵一个激灵，瞬间被他惊醒过来，睁着眼，拿金棕色的眼睛瞪着他。  
歪歪一脚滑倒在地：“对对对不起我不是故意的……”他连忙再赶紧爬起来，摸起符纸拍在幽灵头上。就看见幽灵翻个白眼，倒下去了。  
————  
这是他们第一次相遇。

end

————  
和航文还有从军行一个魔幻趴，本来说好的歪明，又变成……说多了都是泪  
发泄一下，爽了就不写cp了【什么人  
本来说好的，因为这两个人没什么性格扭曲问题，所以下不去手orz  
文末的环境描写被我吃了（。  
大概是有人付钱说，啊你们在北方可以找到失落的十个幽灵，把他们带回来见我，同时他们会变成你们的伙伴，勇敢的少年啊快去创造奇迹（不，所以就去了。


	15. 【段畅】十月蟋蟀入我床下2016/6/20

三百年后，基后还时不时会想起那个姑娘。她很喜欢他，这是令他当时最尴尬而不能理解的。尽管他已经在西南的丛林里生活了九百年了，但那只能算存在，他还对世界一无所知。他始终对世界一无所知。

————

他在他了如指掌的小路上飞奔，从后方嗖嗖飞来的箭矢和流光溢彩的魔法从他耳边呼啸而过。那些费力地穿行在重重野草里的佣兵们不断受到细小枝蔓的阻挠，完全无法放出精准的法术。他嘿嘿偷笑了两下，摇头晃脑地如野兔般灵巧地穿梭在沼泽里。

————

天空如同明亮的蓝色锦缎，心平气和地铺开在广袤的高空。聚成团的云间飘着些依云筑巢的生物，它们坚硬的蹄和暖粉的尾毛是最好的火系魔法材料。沼泽地里生着疯长的芦草，春季花絮在湖泊和流动的河面上铺成棉被，常让不知情的城市旅客一脚踩空，每年类似的事故不下十起，让拥有这片伟大土地的基后洋洋得意。“今年又有十五个人栽了跟头，”他这么和他北边的小肥炫耀，“很快我的整人记录就能超过学霸了。”

教主：“但是你超不过副班和基王啊。”

基后：…………

他打算忘掉那两个傻x。

————

事实证明他并不能忘掉。因为其中一个傻x正在他后面放冷箭。

“你有本事放风筝！你有本事单挑啊！”他折了根草冻结实了射回去，愤怒地大喊，“是不是男人！”

“不——是——男人——”远远地副班喊话。

“老子干死他……”基后在草丛中钻来钻去，身后追兵的声音越来越远，直到他跑出了好一会，到了芦苇地的边缘，便只能听见鸟鸣和微风，以及沙沙的波涛声了。他心情大好地站在湖泊边，望着自家的滚滚碧波，自豪地摸摸下巴。

他缓缓地扫视着四周的美景，才忽然看到湖边上躺着一个姑娘。基后的心一下被攥紧了，他根本没有感觉到附近有人。

他悄悄地搓好两个魔法团在手里，蹑手蹑脚地走过去。

姑娘的头枕在一块稍平整的石头上，从脖子以下便浸没在了水里，贴身的浅蓝色衣物紧扣着腰肘，和湖底的石头一样沉稳不动。姑娘的腿被水的蓝所模糊，让他看不清靴面上象征身份的绣花。明亮的光线穿透水面，粼粼波光在她身上游走。她闭着眼，眉梢舒展，散下的马尾浓墨重彩地在地面勾勒。看上去简直如同在泡温泉般惬意，基后想。

他一步步小心走近，尽量不踩动石子发出声音。在他看不见的地方，姑娘的左手轻轻勾起一根柔软细长的克洛亚脊椎骨。

上面刻着米粒大小的四一行字。

七月在野……

————

阿畅无力地靠着粗糙的树干解着马绳，铁青的树皮碎屑沾着白绳一并刮擦下来。最后的结滑开，阿畅仰起头深深叹了一口气，望着飘散着空中的白雾，尽力忽略白雾后朦朦胧胧的星点火光。她把马从树后轻轻拽过来，抱着它的脖子，摩挲它温暖的喉咙。马低低喷了两下鼻，拱了拱阿畅。阿畅伸出手心，让它用春日绿色的舌头舔掉上面的糖屑。

基后小跑进森林，兜兜转转看到阿畅一脸生无可恋。他哼唧笑着蹭过去，把阿畅小小吓了一跳。马抬起脖子，浅灰色的尾扫过基后的裤管，发出轻微细碎的冰块碰撞声。

“给你。”他把攥在手心的糖递过去，才把手抄进裤袋。“可能有点冷。”他讪讪地说。

“不！”阿畅感激地吸吸鼻子，旋开糖纸，低头叼进那个小小的糖块，然后打了个寒颤。

基后看着她吃下那个糖块，很高兴地踮了踮脚，“我先回去了啊。”他转身离开。

他很喜欢听踩雪时的嘎吱声，也很喜欢这天夜晚的天空。钻石般的群星在黑得滚烫的夜幕上闪耀，不是他故土【自留地】的那种澄澈明朗充满生机，而是寒冷直透骨髓，却能好好地让地面的人们抱作一团取暖。

他想起以前似曾相识的一句话。

……八月在宇…………

————

后来到了他们分离的那一天。

佣兵团解散后，他们还曾一同游历过一段时间。不久前的悲伤还未淡去，疤痕又被揭痂撒盐。人类都是这样了，悲欢离合，生老病死。术士也因此总是独行或年龄相仿的陪伴。几乎没有几千年和几十年能有一个美好的故事。

“我要离开了。”阿畅那时候那么说。她侧卧在榻上，漫不经心地玩弄着手上一根银笋。他们在南边的小岛肆意挥霍最后的时光，渐渐习惯了这样的相处。暴雨骤然降临，亿万水滴砸在地面与生灵头顶，清脆的玉石【呱唧】声在人世间响起，汇成音乐的洪流。基后正坐在门槛上，拔起一根昨夜的小蘑菇，恍若什么也没听到。

有那么好一会，什么声音都没有，只有雨声轰鸣。

基后说：“好。”

时间已经过了太久，九月了，九月在户。

————

下辈子要当术士，很多人这么想。但是术士都想，下辈子要当精灵。精灵这辈子够长了，他们想下辈子当个人，而且不要打架。

基后的漫长生涯主要工作是玩游戏、搞朋友、种地。等他快一千年大得时候，他已经没什么人能好好交心了。认识的人早早离开了，认识的精灵早早因为人离开了；不认识的人不听他，不认识的精灵心不在焉地听他。他的主要工作成了解咒语。

解咒语花了他几年，他又把他所有有关过去的回忆编纂成新咒语。

这又花了他几年。后来的时光，靠每一年，人间给他说话。

每年十月，蟋蟀入我床下。

end

——————

毫无意义的一篇，非常瞎扯

延续魔幻设定，其中p1是友谊的小船后续部分，p2是从军行的后续部分。

梗如题。特别喜欢这一句，有一种寡妇的感觉【什么

谢谢大家包容渣翠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寡妇？？？？？


	16. 【航恒】制杖来又撒币2016/6/22

非常有病，给佣兵团加上了贵乱设定，老杨成了一个x，都是阿翠的锅

描写起来不够味儿，还要释放自我。

老王撒币是【有个寡妇每天到了睡觉时间就坐在床上，撒一百枚硬币出去，然后找一晚上，到找齐正好天明】故事，以及cp名有哼哼唧唧的感觉

大家多多包涵

老王是镇上打铁的老王。老王开着铁匠铺，既干打农具铁器的活，也干修机械的活。老王的铁匠父亲也叫老王，但是不是笑话里的隔壁老王。老王承接下铁匠铺子，和他父亲一样，也不想被叫老王。但是人们说起方圆百十里的铁匠，都点头说老王打得好。老王不好发作，只好天天安生做铁铺的生计。

老王的铁匠铺子里只有一个帮忙的伙计叫老杨。老王生得细胳膊细腿儿，板寸看着不像板寸，像小孩的短发。老杨却是人高马大，胳膊上能跑起马，笑起来露出整齐的一口白牙。有时候老杨给老王拉风箱，拉起来风声呼呼，火星四处飘散，这时老王总能打出称心如意的铁器，叫顾客满意；有时候老王给老杨拉风箱，比起老杨，拉起来就如同千军万马偃旗息鼓，火候不太足，但是老杨气力大，倒也能打出不错的铁器。总的来说，老王的打铁技术稍高些，老杨的劲更大些。但是最关键的是，铁匠铺子是老王的，所以一切还是由老王做主。

老王是个好人，镇上的人也知道老王是个好人。但是老王是个铁匠，人们总认为铁匠的活就是打铁，希望老王打铁具时一丝不苟地打，所以顾客不和他说话。工作时说不起话，老王的话也就渐渐少了下去，人们也就自然认为，老王话少。老王其实话不少，天天无处发泄，揣了一肚子，就和老杨讲话。老杨不怵他，乐呵呵地就听他讲。两人能在打烊一直说到熄灯，第二天早上再从睁眼说道开张。外人都认为老王和老杨关系好，其实一开始并不是这样，只是老王有时候太寂寞了。

老杨和老王加入佣兵团后，老杨被子祁拉去学物攻了。老杨本来在小镇上只干打铁，没想到有物攻的天赋，在一群朴实刚健的物攻里混得风生水起。老杨说起话来也温和大方，搞魔攻的也和他亲近。走下几个路程，老杨俨然坐上了佣兵团的第三把交椅。自此，老杨身边不缺内心空虚的少男少女，无时无刻不有专门来找老杨排解内心的人，还有约炮的。老杨依旧乐呵呵，来者不拒。谈天的谈天，搞啥啥的搞啥啥，从精神和生理上满足佣兵团的各项需求。

老杨档期排满，和老王的聊天就少了下去。老王自此进了佣兵团，内心的烦恼倒是天天多起来，更需要找人排解。本以为佣兵团和小镇一样，却没想到老杨成了抢手货。老王感到有些茫然，手足无措，整天恍恍惚惚地做后勤人员，偶尔串场做个小物攻打打小怪，放放冷箭。本来在小镇上他早有了闯荡出一番事业的雄心壮志，但是在团里，比他更有能力的人比比皆是。老王时常想装个逼，秀秀优越，常常无从下手；好不容易偶尔有了机会，又会被冷嘲热讽一番。这时候老王被闷棍打出美好的理想世界，又想起老杨的好来。阿畅和他说起过，老杨是啥子都可以约的。

于是老王悄悄和老杨约了一炮。

老杨此前约了许多炮，从一个初出茅庐的青涩小伙成长为高级污师。来找老杨约炮的人，都是脑子满，心里空空荡荡的。和老杨干完一炮，脑子里是空空荡荡的，但是心被老杨善良地填满了。心填满不是指从此看上了老杨，而是指和胃填满了一样，有饱满的充实感。但是胃被填满过，次次都想填满；心被填满过，也次次都想填满，就有不少看上老杨。老杨乐于这种奇怪的被人需要，老王啥也不知，闷闷地来找老杨约。老杨知道老王也是不知道做什么的人，便记下了多关爱他；但是老杨也知道老王是单纯的茫然，字句就斟酌着说。那天佣兵团驻扎在东海边一家旅店，大雨震耳欲聋地下。老王一边出着神，一边想起心里的事，关于副班，关于至慧，关于宋玉污，还有歪歪、老盛、老丁。想起痛处，不禁抽抽鼻子，内心遣词造句，盘算着如何和老杨讲。老杨却是先讲起来了：

“老王，你不要多想，有梦想是好的，你也努力。”

又说：

“也不是有梦想要努力。试着好好和其他团员过过，生活会轻松很多。”

又说：

“也不是和和别人好过，是要和自己好过，别过意不去。”

老王糊里糊涂混混沌沌地想了想，没有想通；过来好一会，老杨翻了个身，老王还是没想明白。只好先胡乱记下，点点头说：

“你说的是。”

————

后来老王没有来找过老杨约炮，老杨也很默契地不提起以前的事。老王依旧是那个技艺高超的后勤人员，做着自己的春秋大梦。在夜深人静的时候，老王睡不着，会起来看风景。在海边看大海和明月，在水乡看空无一人的青石道，在首都看千万家灯火通明，在漠北看北风卷地白草折，吹雁雪纷纷。他也喜欢玩从熄灯起，抛硬币找到天明的游戏，这时必须没有室友。但是老王最喜欢的还是暴雨夜，这时候声音灌进耳朵，思绪都被挤开，偏偏是难得的安静。这时候他会感叹生不逢时却不感到悲伤，感叹年少轻狂却不遗憾，感叹起谁喜欢谁，谁不和谁好，还记起白日里的无力感，却不感到无力。

老王按耐下原先一种情愫，另一头却跷跷板一样翘起来。他和团员骑着马时，不再感到先前的空虚。

他可以笑着说起：

“晚上下雨了。”

然后老盛接下去：

“是。”

然后歪歪接下去：

“好大的。”

然后华府接下去：

“我本来还晾了衣服。”

然后大师和家文接下去：

“天降大雨必有冤情啊。”

然后一文接下去：

“哈哈哈。”

然后副班接下去：

“你们好无聊。”

这时候老王惊喜地发现他的心不动了。他小心翼翼地摸一摸，真的不动了。他欢天喜地又充满遗憾地踢踢马肚，稍稍领先几步，隔着黄河水彰显优越感。这时候他又听见老杨说：

“希望今天别下雨。”

他的心又动起来，如同小兔子一拱一拱。老王很希望今天也下大雨。

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哼哼哼哼  
> 还是寡妇？？？


	17. 【倪文】坑2016/10/4

她看到基王在她前面飞快地跑过去。没几秒后，他就消失在地平线之下了。  
阿文愣了愣，回过神来跟着他跑起来。脚下赤红的跑道无限地延伸向天边，似乎连起来绕了地球一圈，能让他们就这么一直跑到时间尽头。  
阿文跑得也很快，从跑道上看着四周不断重复的树木楼房飞掠，不禁让她心生诡异。她的速率越来越大，视线里的色彩模糊成一些红红绿绿的色块。  
“看来你是跑不过我了。”正当她迷茫的时候，基王的声音响在她的脑海里，旁边也配合地闪过一道人影。阿文小小吃了一惊，不甘这么受他欺压，再度努力加速，嘴上也不饶人：“看我不跑过你！”  
她定神用意念发出去，随后意识到这样的设定是多么的不科学，就像她现在的速度已经几乎和基王一样了，她却始终追不上他。真是一个奇怪的梦，她这么想。  
基王又从她旁边掠过去，身后一道基佬紫色的残影：“你是跑得很快了，但是你的质量也因此太大。我不喜欢质量太大的女孩。”  
阿文：“？？？”  
她一个激灵从梦中惊醒，睁开眼就看到石砖地上摊开的物理练习册急速放大。  
她咕咚一下从床上栽了下来，受撞的鼻梁好像被塞进了一大团酒精棉球。她随即又想起梦里的场景，直直地连忙爬起来又惊又疑地摸摸自己，确定没有少块肉。  
所以她今天心情不太好。  
————  
基王，阿文无聊时嘲讽地想，my life，my lion，my sin，my soul。只消一眼，万般柔情，涌上心头。  
但是我已经很久没有见到他了。  
————  
我是什么时候认识你的？  
这个问题往大了里说，也许涉及到各种统计学概率学玄学，像是“我小时候去游乐园饮料不小心泼到你的脚上，你反手就是一巴掌”或者“你在高高的观景台上一张望，正好和我对上眼”，更有甚者“我姐姐的基友的母亲是你大舅同事的儿子的老师”“我俩往上几千年是同一个爷爷”这种说不清的东西。也许他们都是真的，但是狭义上来讲，我们真真切切地认识，是三年前。三年前，我们在同一个初中，经过一千多个日子的相识后，我们分离，朋友意义上的分离。  
作为陌生人，我从2013年军训开始知道，世界上有一个叫做基王的人。你大概也从是那时起知道，世界上有一个叫做阿文的人。但我们的认识是不相等的。  
我对你的认识，早期深刻的话，从篮球赛开始。我在场下等你进球，看你蓝晃晃地飘来飘去，

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题言简意赅


	18. 【？？】做梦读档2019/5/12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 勉强算同人

我穿过缓缓流淌的时间和空间的洪流，如同一条猫鲨在浅海穿过光怪陆离的珊瑚礁。融化的桌椅和五颜六色的回忆漂浮着向后游去。那些甜蜜美好的，藏在心里深处的故事闪着金光，照得河道灯火通明。我知道我不会在这里停留多久。命运和几率大概很快会把我捞出我宝贵的金鱼缸，再把我丢进一个完全陌生的水族箱，一个东拼西凑花里胡哨的迷宫。像是恼怒我意识到这一点，很快画面便在我眼前扭曲过去。

我走在你斥资建造的室内游泳馆里。巨大的玻璃穹顶下是一块一块的暗蓝色的水面，环绕着一栋稍稍被树木掩映着的三层白楼，露台花圃落地窗应有尽有，在暗绿色里闪闪烁烁。窗外是低垂的乌云铺天盖地，不断地有丝缕云雾向下卷曲伸展，好像要轻抚安慰山丘原野，然而只会适得其反地遮住更多阳光。玻璃窗老早就擦不干净，凝结过的水滴在上面留下坑坑洼洼的灰白印记，让外面的一切显得更雾蒙蒙，远近看不清，只有朦朦的大致影子，不知道在天上还是地下。潮湿的水的气息向我飘过来，连着几种香水味、冰淇淋里糖精的甜味，还有人们用得过量的洗发水味。又一个孩子狠狠地把自己摔进水里，发出一声挥散不去的巨响和回声，和一片人声的欢笑嘈杂，打在我耳朵上嗡鸣。粉的绿的布裹着水里温热的躯体们。他们随着人工的潮起潮涌轻轻颠簸，黄色鸭子粉红游泳圈里一堆咯咯的大叫。

好在，或者说可惜没有人拉我下去。若是有这种支线选项，也许会安排NPC把我的头摁进水里，或者干脆让我掉入水中的一瞬间变化从海面，波涛汹涌，还有什么残暴的巨兽在水下死死地盯着我这块肉在浪里游；然后逼我今天晚上醒过来，明天晚上再尝试另一个支线，直到让我读档读到天荒地老海枯石烂。当然大概其实只是到它厌烦了这些故事为止。主线大概也很符合它的胃口。

我收到了幕后发给我的故事背景，或者说任务，因为我现在没有过去，未来也一片迷茫。在你的小楼里有一样东西我需要偷走，但是我不知道那是什么，我只能在看见它后意识到那是我要偷的。我得再规定的时间里把它带出你的屋子，否则任务将被判定失败。附加信息提醒我说，最好不要遇见你，因为你会杀掉窃贼，不管他进来想要带走什么，哪怕一张昨天的报纸、一粒灰尘。合情合理，没有漏洞。

当那样东西到手以后，我就得从白楼的后门溜出去并抵达游泳馆的侧门。它说着便哄骗着强喂了我一点成功的滋味，指望我食髓知味：是刚入口的清新薄荷味，提神醒脑，适合在这种过于潮湿甜腻环境下的现在的我；又给我塞了一小口失败的滋味：一阵轰鸣，在一片漆黑中和棉花抱枕与针山天旋地转，一根铁棒当头砸下。然后它仁慈地让最后的昏迷停下来，像是怕我完全丧失斗志与动力。然后拍拍我的肩就自顾自走了。

完全是服从趋利避害的天性。失败的惩罚稍稍超出了我的承受能力，以微弱优势压倒了我对想象中被杀的恐惧和懒惰随缘的个性。也许另外一起被衡量的还有想与不想见你的心情，在天平的两端都有。我随着躯体任凭自己往前走去。穿过一小段绿树掩映的石头路，踏上汉白玉的几层厚实的台阶。你的正门就在那，羊毛地毯和高高的槛和楣，深色的木门往里开着，雕花把手掉了点色；门里是玄关和给客人的休息间，一条旋转楼梯在阴影里通往二楼，旁边点缀着不少吊兰。到处都铺着水磨石砖，暖黄的光线从各处的窗户透进来，白纱窗帘轻轻飘动。目前为止还是安全的，看不见任何人，虽然也可以说任务也没有到此结束，一楼的楼梯窗帘盆栽并不是任务物品。其实想想也知道你不会出来迎接我，像是可以让我编一个送报纸牛奶卖气球的借口逃离滚开，或者会什么诚挚的邀请远方的客人进去喝喝茶吃点蛋糕；要么直接摸出把手枪。任务栏里更新了一下，提示我你这时候大概率会在三楼办公室，所以目前可以大胆行动，虽然也不排除任何你走动散步上厕所的可能。

只是我觉得我应该认识你，认识的挺好，好到看到你我会难以呼吸，胸口会痛。你大概不认识我，或者不记得我，只有模糊的遥远的印象；足以再见面时对我客客气气地好，又不足以让你热情洋溢和手下留情。因为你不会想起来。因为你想不起来。

但是我想见见你，那是在和“被杀死”拉扯的欲望，如同想见见春日的飘絮、夏夜的骤雨、秋冬的一如既往；想见见世界的伟大奇观，感受在美面前的渺小并震颤。因为我在那天下午的蒿草里向你跑去过，我坐在你宿舍床上听你描述你的生活过，我为我们在苦难里的相逢喜极而泣过，我被你每次牵我的手温暖过；而你安然自得地在草地里等我过，和我关于牙杯毛巾室友的衣架与家里老猫大聊特聊过，在押解临行前与我狠狠拥抱过，在夜晚无数次摘掉手套向我递出手过。只是这次，你会惊叹于我的到来、我们的重逢与初次见面，花上几分钟思考我们的过去，再拿起你的手枪。接着在日光里拾起桌上的报纸，继续刚刚被我的出现打断的阅读，好像什么都没有发生过，好像躺在地上的不是我。

我猫着腰轻轻摸进来，不久又嫌自己笨手笨脚，干脆趴在地上四肢并用。玄关过去左手边是小小的衣帽间，随即就是客厅。地上东一块西一块地铺着长毛的白色地毯，但是因为整体环境色调均匀，东西也很少，所以显得丝毫都不凌乱。米黄的布沙发，木茶几上几个骨瓷杯，墙柜里各种小盆栽，靠窗又有猫爬架。为什么要挑选你这种无辜人的家来偷东西？没有回答。我只好安慰自己说肯定不会拿走什么值钱的东西，因为衣帽间里挂着的好几件黑蓝灰黄的昂贵西装和风衣已经被否决了，对那些地毯和家具我也没有反应。

明明游泳馆外面还在淅淅沥沥阴雨连绵，从客厅却能看到窗外一片明媚下午的天光，大大小小的绿叶在微风里晃动。天气太好了，让我忍不住想在地毯上睡一觉，可惜时间逼的紧。我尽量不出声地翻开每个抽屉，掏掏鞋子里衣服口袋里和所有盒子里的东西。玄关有一个巨大的鞋柜，里面大概几十双鞋，每个都得端详一遍，然后摸摸鞋子里会不会藏什么东西。衣帽室西装的内外口袋，衣架上帽子里侧。客厅所有地毯和沙发柜子下面，不仅要看抽屉里面的东西还有整个抽屉里外，柜子有没有暗格。万一有上了锁的地方，我还得费劲心思找钥匙；万一钥匙又是你随身不离的，大概得暴力破解然后跟你躲猫猫。我在玄关勤奋地坐在黑皮鞋运动鞋堆里，像个变态一样又嗅又摸，还提心吊胆怕被发现。实在够呛人。

好在读档后每次房间的布局应该是不会变的，也就是说我上一次查过的地方就不需要再查了。

我大概在玄关和衣帽室摸了一个多小时，里面几乎每个角落都遍布了我的指纹，地板缝里大概还有我尝试撬起的痕迹。鞋子里没什么，有新的旧的鞋垫。衣帽室有几只女士贝雷帽，浅粉浅橘色，羊绒的。挂着的外套口袋里倒是一堆零零碎碎的东西，什么火锅发票、润唇膏、硬币、山楂糖。好在我现在没什么胃口，就把那颗糖放了回去。

我爬进客厅开始搜索，但是我也知道时间快不多了。左手放着个五层的木柜子，表面被熏得漆黑。抽屉都是扁长方形的，而第一个锁着。我拉开下面几个一看，里面都是各种纸制品，文件、证件、书信来往、明信片名片画图草稿纸……黄的白的黑字红字，简直不知道要看到什么时候。我硬着头皮拉开第二个，从里面第一个摸到了你五年前的工作记录本，于是就地坐下，一页一页扫视过去。某月某日，干了什么什么什么，谁谁谁不好好工作，某某某恪尽职守，蓝色钢笔写着。中间偶尔有几天，大概是休假或者生病，就只有简单几个字，像是“在床上”“看了什么什么书”或者干脆“无”。企业家的生活真是无聊。我翻了你近三年的本子，觉得这个人工作时真可怜，整天不出门。后来我在你的书房里找到你这三年与更早更晚的日记，才发现你那丰富的工作时的小动作。此先按下不表。

翻到第五本工作记录刚开头，时间到了。

我手里的本子不自然地啪一声掉下来，人歪倒下去，脑袋不幸“咣”地砸在没有铺毛毯的地板上，在一片寂静中显得有些响亮，随即又沉默。我恍惚听到你下楼的脚步声，可惜这时我得以先行一步。眩晕和刺痛钝痛一起强奸了我的脑子，耳朵里一阵尖锐的鸣叫，头皮上的立毛肌疯狂抽搐。随着视线抽离扭曲，一阵反胃感和自杀逃避的欲望翻涌起来。眼前的画面如同电脑图像一样被直接变形，红的按照色阶变成绿，雪白的天花板一半变蓝一半变暗。意识开始跳转，身体却还躺在地上。中间几秒我甚至同时感受到了自己的两副躯体：一个被动地无力摊着几近昏迷，一个盲目又主动地向前行进。

一分钟后，或者说大概两小时前，我又走在向你的别墅来的路上。水气稍稍滋润了我的呼吸道，与周围真切的场景、浅淡的日光一同洗刷了我的感官。任务失败的惩罚被短暂地抛却在脑后又重新翻起，一跳一跳突突地疼。随之而来的是奔涌在血液里的不安，对再次失败、对遇见你、和被你杀死。

双腿轻车熟路地带我穿过树丛，踏上雪白的台阶，然后在再次穿过大门时开始不听使唤地发抖。除了进你的房子之外我别无选择。

我再次匍匐着摸进客厅，一切摆设还是照旧。我穿过玄关，轻声拉开左手柜子的抽屉，工作笔记好端端地躺在里面。我接着上一次的第五本继续一目十行地翻，终于在十分钟之后把笔记全部翻完。

第三个抽屉里是海一样的信件和明信片。我干脆把他们全部抱出来堆在地毯上，深浅不一杂七杂八，如同一片开花的棕白斑驳的草地。收到的信都在开了封的信封里，不重样的邮票有的贴得工工整整，有的歪出天际，倒都盖着繁富漂亮的戳。里面许多是高档的素色纸，有时候压花，也有普通的白纸，甚至随手扯来的广告纸餐巾纸，分量我掂在手里。来信的有男有女，姓名写在信封上和纸的末尾，大都是我认识或听过的名字。颇多男人们寄来的多是草率的问候和盛情邀请，嘘寒问暖一笔带过，却在什么赛事与政治上浓墨重彩，像是几乎每封信都有的“下次一起去看xx（比赛）/去xx（名人）那儿串门”；有时候也有一两个不聊这些，反而蹩脚地瞎扯些有的没的，例如女人。女人们则大都开头一长串冗长的问候，接着寥寥几笔带过自己的现状，然后开始描写些风景和心情，里面又再附上干花叶和速写。大都含糊不清，一句话几层意思圈圈绕绕。我看到几个熟识的人，信里写着“不知道你过得怎样”，实则暗渡陈仓。明信片也是如此，从四面八方寄来，图案没一个相似，台头的称呼也不尽相同。大叠大叠的关心和爱，来自许多人和许多地方。我坐在地上看了快半个小时，最后悄悄抽出一个我最挂心的人的信封塞进地毯下面，其他的胡乱堆进抽屉关好。

下几个抽屉是写已经无关紧要的合同和名片。不出意外的也有不少寄过信的角色，提出些友好的生意往来。名片倒是除了熟人还有一大堆别的名字。我刨完了一柜纸制品，看字看到麻木，于是摸了摸没有暗格，便转身去调查其他物品。

柜子上放着几个风格迥异的瓶瓶罐罐，像是插花用的，但又没有花在里面，大概是别人送的。窗帘后面没有东西，盆栽里看上去也不像埋了什么，铁枝绿叶郁郁葱葱地长着。沙发后面是一面大墙柜，里面放了更多像是礼品的摆件。我看着这些有些厌烦，随便扫几眼便过去了。沙发旁边有一个黑色的矮书架，是些畅销名著还有几本外文书。我实在打不起精神一字一句读过去了，草草每一本哗啦啦翻过去，看着没有剧情提示也就再放回去。有几本小说是我喜欢的，可惜这次我暂时不在状态，便暗暗记下等有空了来看。外文我看不大懂，看着封面只是一知半解。里面有时候有你划的生词和注解，有时候圈圈点点，折了角或者夹张门票传单当书签，大概是旅行是顺便带着的，一本书里大都是同一个城市纸片。

地毯我全都翻起一遍，除了灰尘一无所获。墙纸也紧紧地粘着。我在客厅又转了几圈，确定全部检查完了，再去了下一个房间。

从客厅的另一个门出来，便在进门楼梯的正后方。左手一扇虚掩的门后面是挺大的餐厅，一张长桌旁边几个椅子整整齐齐；后面几扇巨大的玻璃门窗闪闪发亮，透过去可以看到后花园里开着白花的树掩映着草地，叶片粼粼波着光。餐厅的门再左边是卫生间。餐厅的右边是厨房，也是高大宽敞，各种厨具应有尽有。冰箱里东西不多，不过都新鲜，看来你平时自己做饭吃得也挺好。冰箱旁边还有一箱啤酒，空了大半，除此之外更多的是其他五花八门的酒瓶，长的短的雾的透的绿的棕的。这么喝酒不是一个好习惯。

厨房旁边还有个长长的更衣间，两次挂满了护衣袋和各色西装和休闲衣物，意外的是还有女士的晚礼裙和常服，摸起来十分顺手，比起男装缤纷不少。下面的柜子里除了领带领结便是球鞋皮鞋，还有几双高跟鞋。我看得有点艳羡有钱人的生活，不禁在更衣镜前照了照我自己，看到不过一团朦胧黏稠的雾气，在暖色的灯光下隐隐发暗调。你的衣服我不敢动，倒是那几件女装看得我心痒。那些估计不是你穿的，比起你的衣服都小了号，比我稍稍大点。我悄悄取下一条日常点的裙子在镜子前比划了下，镜子里一件衣服被一团模糊的雾拎在空中，令人哭笑不得，只好放回去。最里面的衣柜挂着几件你以前的衣服，是我见过也曾经不经意摸过的，可惜现在小了，也旧了，倒是你还把他们挂着。穿过衣柜后面是各类被子被套，熏香袋和樟脑丸埋在里面。熨斗压着一件条纹衬衫放在板子上。洗衣机和烘干机并排放着，都是空的。更衣室最里面出人意料又情理之中的是往上和往下的楼梯。我惴惴不安地往上瞅了一眼，上面的出口亮着光，大概是卧室。下面的有扇门，不过我猜是地下室，里面大概是跑步机之类的器械。介于我在楼下这么翻箱倒柜，而你毫无察觉，那估计你是在三楼办公了。

剩下的时间够我把一楼剩余的地方排查一遍。厕所里没什么好看的，餐厅也好在比较空荡。我顺便又发现了一条从客厅直达餐厅的走廊。它其实在厕所的墙对面，另一面全是玻璃，阳光灿烂得正好。墙上挂着几幅画，现代的古典的，还有书法。进大门的右手其实还有一个休息室，靠窗的桌椅可以坐着喝咖啡。旁边又有一个小酒柜，大概是为了满足那些不满足咖啡的人的。

我在更衣室又转了几圈，祈祷了下希望没有漏掉东西，然后回到休息室，靠在摇椅上等时间过去。这次读完档我就得上二楼了。二楼也许更多是你的起居用品，调查起来也更快一点，大概不到一次就能看完。然后就要上三楼了。三楼不可避免的就是和你碰面。以这种梁上君子的方式登场实在不雅，那我也只好原谅你为此打爆我脑袋的行为了。

我躺在椅子上无法动弹。嗡鸣声越来越大，如同飞机起飞的马达声。我感觉重力扯着四肢头颅使劲往下，好像它们要从我的躯干上分离开来，但摇椅却丝毫没有为此晃动半分。眩晕驱使我闭上眼睛， 但是睁眼闭眼好像没有区别，视网膜上黑白交替，红绿斑驳，如同圆珠笔油墨在映着黄昏的水洼里晕染。当头一棒。钝痛与麻像水一样在头顶泼开。然后我又看见我的两只脚木然地在一前一后地移动，带我沿着石子路往前走。游泳池的声音越来越小。

我在我站在门廊处时再一次完全清醒，风在我之前灌进房门。轻手轻脚地进门后，我瞟了一眼休息室，摇椅在微风里稍稍晃动一下。

于是我鼓足勇气，摸索着爬上旋转扶梯。当我爬到一半时，恐惧令我呼吸一滞，因为我听到你坐在三楼一上去的客厅喝咖啡看报纸，手枪在你阅读灯下的抽屉里，子弹也在旁边。剩下的去二楼的楼梯我抖抖索索爬上去，在刚上楼正对的客厅里草草翻几下，便赶紧溜进你的卧室，并把门带上。我这才松了口气，但是又满怀罪恶感，因为私闯卧室这件事。你卧室里的衣柜我不敢细看，胡乱扫几眼又关上了。大床上的被子没有叠，乱糟糟揉成一团。被套是米黄的，床单是灰的；睡衣在其中若隐若现，是黑白条纹的。床底下倒没有藏东西。床头柜里是些旧手表和针线，过期的杂志垫在下面，还有些奇奇怪怪的东西。窗台上也有盆栽，土是湿的。我往窗外望去，看到整个后花园一片生机盎然，几条小路互相穿插，并通往后门。后门其实没有门，只是出了后花园，外面就是游泳池。沿着游泳池的边沿，没几步就可以到侧门，那个我得提交结果的地方。直接出去会怎么样？我留了个念头。也许直接出去可以终结这个梦境，当我读档读到绝望的时候可以试一下。

这间卧室旁边连着另一间卧室，在餐厅的正上方。另一间卧室显然现在没有住人，装潢倒是和主卧风格一致，大小也差不多，都是白墙木柜，床也一模一样。就是挂的画和床头柜摆设风格迥异，有比较少女的小雕塑，但挂的是山水画和金黄的现代艺术。墙对面是极简风格的钟，吊灯又是多枝水晶的。床上没有被子，地上也干净。望出去看到也是万里无云的景象。

这间卧室再过去，也就是在楼下客厅的位置，出乎我意料的是间画室，兼琴房。我从来不知道你居然有这两个爱好。房间里画架立了五个，我好奇溜过去看。几幅画上的风景都是从卧室望出去的花园，绿油油一片，但是风格大相径庭，签名也不一样，大概是你学美术的朋友来玩时所作。半干的调色盘都放在椅子上，有的规规矩矩有的一团浆糊，还有个竟然全是各种红色和蓝色，但它对应的画布上还是绿的。一架三角钢琴立在另一边，盖子已经支起来了，椅子上却是一把小提琴，弓不知道去哪了。我凑过去努力尝试辨认谱架上的曲子。虽然五线谱我不认，但是声部上写的倒是长笛和中提琴，且只有第一页。我踱步一圈，在墙边放满谱子的书柜上按个看过去，找到一根生锈的长笛，觉得可惜；又在书柜最下面摸到一根低音提琴的弓，拿在手里挥了几下。风从窗外吹进来，把钢琴上那页琴谱掀翻在地，我转头去看，又发现背面满是五子棋线格和大小数个残局。用叉的左支右绌，用圈的每次不论先手后手都要赢了，不过又每每终结在这。我搬开小提琴打开琴凳，琴凳里却没有琴谱，而且仔细地放着叠好的书法作品。我逐个翻过去，被大篆小篆伤神，只好又放回去。靠墙又零零碎碎散着一地东西，针头、注射器、话筒和耳机，还有里面一堆茶梗的骨瓷杯。整个房间像什么解谜游戏的布局，完全不知所云。不过既然我的任务只是全部看一遍，便也不必费心劳神思考什么关联。

画室里面套了间卫生间，里面陈设和一楼的也差不多。卫生间另一个门出来便又回到二楼的客厅。至此二楼便算是看完了。整个一楼和二楼感觉似乎也没什么东西，除了一柜纸制品，几柜书，几柜衣服鞋子，以及各类餐具吃食，卫生用品，盆栽地毯，家具摆件，和一个画室。重头戏也许就是三楼了。所有核心的文件，贵重物品也许都在那。还有一个活人。

而见了这个活人我就得死。

捋了几下心绪，我便再次爬上楼梯，虽然这是个必死的结局。二楼到三楼的楼梯似乎变得更凉了。我抬着头一点一点挪上去，视野一点点变大：一开始只能看见亮着的吊灯和书柜顶层，然后慢慢看到阅读灯的头顶，虚掩的窗外的蓝天。我在拐弯处深呼吸几口气，爬了最后不会暴露的几阶，然后把头探出去。

我探出去就一眼看到你。你坐在摇椅上看报，报纸抖开，眼镜放在台子上，旁边一杯咖啡。窗外的阳光照进来，地砖是灰色的，摇椅下的地毯还是白色的。报纸反射的光照在你脸上，映得有些虚假。你头发还是那样，穿得倒是我不认识了，是浅色的衬衫和黑长裤，脚上趿拉着棉拖。不过你的反应还是很快。我一看到你，你就看到我了。

天气很好，主人本安详地坐在摇椅上看报，一抬眼看到盗窃未遂的小偷趴在台阶上。两人大眼瞪小眼。

其实没有大眼瞪小眼。我看到你，你就看到我了。我很欣慰你没有变得迟钝。你看到我也没有大喊大叫或者起身，而是继续看着我。我很欣慰你还是这么云淡风轻，便继续沿着楼梯爬完最后几级，然后感到全身脱力，没有力气站起来，只好靠着墙慢慢往前挪。你把报纸放下来，慢慢把眼镜戴上，然后打量着我，拉开抽屉。

我很欣慰你没有被我的任何表象迷惑。当我无意识挪向你的时候，你已经站起来了。直到我最后停在地毯上，你已经绕到了我的身后。你似乎丝毫不惊讶我的到来，也丝毫不在意我是谁。你好像知道了我要来，也知道你会对我开枪，但是你只是做着剧本告诉你要做的事情。但是你也并不完全是剧本。所有的背景故事你都知道。你知道我是谁，你认识我，甚至和我关系不错。你知道我会在第三次上到三楼、在那一刻看见你，你知道即使你这次杀了我我还有下一次会来。但你还是会杀我，顺从命运的安排，也主动走上这条道路。

我感觉枪管轻轻抵在我的后脑勺上，稍稍晃动了下，然后你毫不犹豫地开枪。

在你开枪的瞬间，我从后面看见我向下扑倒在前面的地上。当我的右手感受到机械的凉意和后坐力时，我的脸颊同时感受到地毯的羊毛的质感。当头一棒，后脑如同抹了薄荷油，透彻心扉。我的身体如提线木偶被拎起来，双脚麻木地地前后摆动。

眼前明灭乱闪，然后慢慢显示出画面。

我又站在门廊前。

现在目标很明确，就是上三楼。但是只有一条上三楼的路，而关底Boss卡在路口。面对你我开不了口，说不出我只是要找个什么东西。你也不闻不问，也许知道我要找什么，但是开枪如同见面问候般平常。我再次爬上三楼，只是这次不再匍匐，而是直接上去，也不掩饰脚步，像去拜访老朋友。只是老朋友有特别的问候方式。当我踏上最后一节楼梯，你正站在伸懒腰，手里勾着手枪，然后瞥了我一眼。我的画面里瞬间叠加了从你视角里看到的场景：我刚上楼梯，似乎欲言又止，又毫不遮掩此行的目的。我往前迈了几步，又再也走不动，只好靠着墙坐下，眼睛也抬不起来。你不急不徐地过来，抵着我的眉心给我一下。我的右手一震，前额抹了风油精般凉。当头一棒。

我站在门廊，陷入死循环。也许任务物品不在三楼，比如地下室我还没有调查，但是三楼的确是可能性最大的。但是三楼根本上不去。我盘算着这次把你引到别的地方，不过你好像比较懒，不是很想动。我站在二楼的客厅，狠心砸了个花瓶，发出一声响，然后站在楼梯口向上张望，结果正好看到你往下看过来，手里还勾着枪。于是我又没辙，乖乖地在你眼神里上楼去，意识到“不能被你看见”这个前提的确是建立在“被你看见就会主动去送死”这个被动上。上去后便侧躺在三楼的地毯上，懒得不想动。你好心地过来，弯腰给我太阳穴上一下。当头一棒。

我站在门廊，爬上二楼，瞅见刚刚那个花瓶完好无损，然后快速溜进卧室，拣了另一个陶瓷摆件砸，一声响。然后我从卧室后面的楼梯快速下到更衣间，穿回正厅，听你脚步声慢慢下来，却没想到在二楼不做停顿，而是直接下一楼来。若是从更衣间原路返回，估计你马上也转身，直接把我堵在二楼。卫生间、厨房、衣帽间、地下室和休息室都是死路，客厅不过通往餐厅，而餐厅毫无遮挡，直接通往后花园。但是往后跑必定会被看见，正如沿着来时的路也会。于是又一局无解。我在门口傻站着等着你下来，如同正大光明敲了门的客人等着主人前来问候。你一级一级台阶下来，轻松地像是去拿每天的报纸；而我看见你后却跌坐在门槛上，头靠着门边。你只好又走近了，侧面给我来一下。我从心理上竟然同时感受到解脱与使人解脱的快感。然后当头一棒。

我站在门廊，感到恼火与无奈。我打算无所作为一次，用怨天尤人投诉并和平反抗设定的不合理与不公。于是我在客厅抽了本加缪合集，坐在沙发上安安静静看了一个多小时，直到还剩个三分钟。然后我好整以暇地起身，穿过后花园，路过泳池去后门。

出了后花园时外面的天空变成的黄昏的景象，金红的云飘着，瑰丽的光斜射进游泳馆，在水面上波动，变成一池金灿灿的琼浆玉液，人们在里面嬉戏打闹。我慢慢路过水池，旁边不时有人大呼小叫地跑过。明明是快要打烊的时候，却显得太过热闹和幸福，一派人间充满烟火气的踏实感。我在泳池的后门口踱步徘徊，等着时间到。外面红彤彤的色彩好像也令我温暖了起来。我便也着迷地盯着一个年轻人顺着波浪上蹿下跳了一会，随即突然往前栽去。左右脑被迫分离，中间藕断丝连；内脏全部被烧灼融化了一样，想从喉咙里混合着被吐出来。鼻腔一阵火热，然后酸甜苦辣布满整个口腔。当头一棒。

我站在门廊，无话可说，只好一次次鬼混磨蹭一会后直接上三楼去找你，求你给我个痛快。十几次后你好像渐渐适应了我的存在，不再每次见面就给我一下，而是多打量我这个将死之人几眼，留我在你客厅坐几分钟。我就坐在你对面的椅子上看你看报，等你读完这句话再打开抽屉。

又五次后你似乎愈发纵容我，友善地命令我从你书架上抽本书，等我看完一章再提枪过来。我就往里面夹我之前塞在地毯下的那封信当作书签，把它放在台子上离我远点的地方，然后看你的眼睛，又再从门廊进来，接着刚才的部分继续看。再过几次我无声地央求你从后脑勺给我那一下而不是前面，你也答应了，于是地毯渐渐变得姹紫嫣红。后来我可以在这里呆满整两个小时，把每本我感兴趣的书看完后开始看你的日记，一边看一边笑话你、感叹你的巧遇。你也从不开口回答，最多盯我几眼然后继续看报。

我看完整栋房子里所有想看的便开始观察三楼的摆设。你也不管，让我翻开抽屉把玩里面的东西，每次最后再人道主义关怀一下。三楼除了卫生间和办公室，就是一上去的客厅，也就是你一直坐着的地方，有几个书柜，里面除了书还有各种小东西，例如你以前的一本作业，同人挂件，官方周边，别人送的纪念品。等我几次来去翻完了整个书柜，就被允许进你的办公室，其实里面也就是文件，文具，书。保险柜也有一个。我第一次求你开保险柜时被你绷着脸立刻端掉，第二次你静静地看了我一会儿，之后又是一下。十次过后你握着枪抵着我脑壳带我看，里面除了一些金砖之类的硬通货之外只有一对不算华丽的耳环，我表现出失望后你关上柜门，马上给我一下。我懊恼但又百口莫辩，只是因为找完了三楼还一无所获而不是你以为的不屑。

为了补偿你的怒火，我又去三楼陪你坐了好久，顺便去拿了那封信。你渐渐气消了。后来，过了很久的后来，你又把你的书签送给我，但是我看到它以后便开心不起来，即使它是你送给我的，只因为它的质感和气味，太像对你来讲很久以前的某一个下午，而对我来讲的那个下午。那个我能记得温度湿度，时间光照，周围环境的分贝频率色彩冷暖，和再小不过一件事的下午。那些在场的人后来都来信过，只不过当时有几个和我一样无言看着，有几个陪你笑、看着你跑远去，还有一个刚被你故意捉弄。你拿着它可能只能摸到一个灿烂的五六月，但是我摸不到。我隔着玻璃看它，伸手只是冰凉。这时候我才意识到现实与梦境的分岔口，原谅不了自己，于是不辞而别，再不看你，从三楼下到二楼，穿过你的卧室最后排查地下室。

那段两层楼的楼梯好像走了好久。我推开地下室的门，开了灯，里面是跑步机划船机，杠铃之类的，还有些陈旧的铲子耙子横七竖八。我早知如此，但还是失望。转身跌跌撞撞爬上楼梯，穿过更衣间从后门跑出去。一直跑到游泳馆侧门，我都没有回头，因为你肯定也只是坐在原来的椅子上无动于衷。玻璃外巨大的金色火球缓缓下落，一切刺得人难以睁眼。两个小时到了，我推开玻璃门出去。

门外还是艳阳高照，蓝天白云，微风轻拂，绿叶沙沙作响。我站在街道上，如同任何一个星期三睡了懒觉的人起来，看见世界和人们各自忙碌，车水马龙。自行车叮叮地路过，几个女孩子路过，兴奋地计划着什么。又一群学生也往前走，里面几个熟悉的影子，但我又难以启齿，不敢试探着问路。就这样我站在游泳馆门口，怀里揣着一封信。直到太阳太晒，我坐到树荫里去。

——————  
彦彦（？）：文章不厌百回改  
我：我爽了就完事了【爆肝一下午】  
——————  
带来基于自己做的梦而来的爽文！（？  
原来的梦的这栋楼，里面设施本来是个陈列馆展览馆一类，但是太不对劲就换掉了。梦里有这个任务，但是前几次找东西的细节没有/忘了，装潢在上面也改了。梦里最深刻就是被一枪爆头（）然后读档回到开始，这一段没怎么改。后来是有又被爆几次，然后和这个人混熟了，不过没有可以这么乱翻他东西。跑到后门想溜失败是真的。原来的True End是找到了那个东西（不知道是什么了），在妙脆角状小黄人（？）的帮助下穿过更衣间然后跑出去和别的小朋友汇合了。由于这个结尾过于沙雕，于是使劲改成了这个装逼爽文（）。中间有加入一些我别的梦的部分。开头一段是几个星期前的，所以可能前后不一致……（ops）

最近稍微得知了一点八卦和消息，感慨万千，心绪不宁。然后之前和假期后又风雨飘摇了一阵，感到困惑，有感而发就手痒想摸鱼。荣幸带来监狱里的摸鱼儿系列（）。

结果是爆肝一时爽，作业啥都没干（）。但是爽就完事了（）。（为什么不能在论文的时候爆肝呢）

感谢看官看完我的一时爽文。【鞠躬】


End file.
